Return to Halloweentown
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. I COULDN'T WAIT TO RIGHT THIS. THIS IS MY VERSION OF RETURN TO HALLOWEENTOWN. IT HAS CASSIEETHAN, MARNIECODY, AND NATALIEDYLAN. MAJOR SPOILERS. FINSISHED.
1. Cover

Return

To

Halloweentown

by

Phoebe Rineer


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

This is a my version of Return to Halloweentown. It has Cody Trainer, Cassie the witch, and Natalie the Troll in it. Nothing has changed from Halloweentown High to this one, except a few things.

Cody & Marnie get married, Ethan & Cassie get married, and Natalie and Dylan get married. THERE WILL BE NO ETHAN & MARNIE.

In this version, Cody wanted to be able to fly a broom on his own and to be able to do spells and create potions, so Gwen, Marnie and Aggie cast a spell, turning him into a warlock. If anyone has seen the Return to Halloweentown movie, then you know that in that movie, Ethan gave up his magic and became mortal. The Sinister Sisters had their magic taken from them and they became mortal. If witches can be mortal, then mortals can be turned into witches and warlocks.

The story pretty much follows the movie, with the exceptions of the fact that in this one, Ethan, Cassie, Marnie, Dylan and Cody (Who is now a warlock) all attend Witch University. Natalie doesn't go to Witch U, but spends the time with her parents and Dylan visits when he has breaks and on weekends. Also, Ethan does not give up his magic in this one. I taped the movie and was a little disappointed with the ending. I believe that Marnie should be able to date (In this story, marry) a warlock.

Everything else is the same.

There will be times where the story will focus on a certain character or characters. For example. THIS WAS NOT IN THE MOVIE, but it will be in the book. At one point in this story, Ethan and Cassie wake up together. They're eighteen now. It's time to give them real characteristics. I now plenty of people that have sex before they turn eighteen. At least I waited until they turned 18.

I am a HUGE Cassie/Ethan fan. There might be a time while you're reading this that you'll think there's a lot Cassie/Ethan and less of everything else. You're correct.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

"_Do you, Cody Trainer, take Marnie Piper to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Marnie Piper, take Cody Trainer to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

"_I do."_

"_You may kiss the bride." Cody pulled her close and kissed her._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

Marnie Trainer flipped the page in the photo album. The following page had pictures of When Cody decided to be a warlock.

"_I love you and I want to be able to take part in your whole life, not just part of it." Cody said, following her out on the patio._

"_I just don't want you to do this because you feel guilty." Marnie said._

"_No, I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, who wouldn't want to be on the other side of town with a snap of a finger?" Cody joked._

_Marnie smiled. "Okay. I'll get mom and grandma."_

"_We call upon our powers to make the switch,_

_Turn this mortal into a witch."_

Ever since then, he had been like her other half. They performed spells together, potions, they had racing competitions, and more.

"Ready?" Cody asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah. Where are Dylan and Natalie?" Marnie closed the book and set in on the shelf.

"They're out back." Cody responded.

Marnie thought back to them as well. They were married just soon after Cody and Marnie. Then Cassie and Ethan followed them. They were all happy. Natalie and Dylan were like little children. They hardly left each other's side. There wasn't anything that Dylan wouldn't do for her, and vice versa. Cassie and Ethan decided to live in Halloweentown. Marnie talked to them often, using her witches glass. They were doing fine. Cassie sometimes had to show Ethan who was boss, but they were a wonderful couple to hang out with and practice magic.

Natalie was in the pool, in her human form, splashing Dylan, who was on a chair reading.

"If you don't knock it off, I'm going to have to splash you back." Dylan warned, jokingly.

"That would mean that you would have to get in." Natalie teased back. Dylan got up, stripped down to his boxers and ran into the pool.

"Aw. To be in love." Cody said.

"You mean like we are?" Marnie asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Do you guys know when..."Gwen said, walking into the yard. When she saw the two couples, she stopped and smiled.

When Cody and Marnie broke apart, he asked, "Have you heard anything from your sister?"

"No. She's still training with Grandma." Marnie replied.

"Hey, Nat, when are you going to visit your parents?" Marnie called.

"I leave in two days." Natalie called back.

Cody pulled Marnie aside. 'I was going to wait to give you this, but i think i can give it to you now."

He pulled out a small box. Marnie opened it and inside laid a pentacle amulet. "I bought it in Halloweentown, and I thought that you would like it."

"I do." Marnie said. She turned and let him put it on her. "I have something for you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small item.

Cody held out his hand and she dropped a miniature broom. "Now you have your own broom, and won't have to borrow Sophie's."

Cody held it in his hand. He concentrated and made a movement with his pointer finger. The broom became life-size. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asked, getting on.

"I thought you'd never ask." Marnie smiled and climbed on behind him.

"See you guys later." They called. Then they were gone.


	4. Chapter One

Chapter One

_And it has been foretold that at the closing of the first millennium at the rising of the Halloween moon,, a Cromwell of great power will embrace the gift. Marnie Piper is a Cromwell from the prophecy._

"Keep it. Give away. Keep it. Give away." Marnie Piper, or now it's Trainer, sat on her bed, magically going through her clothes. Her husband, Cody, sat on a chair in the room smiling.

Just then, Gwen walked in, carrying a pile of clothes. She stopped when she saw the sight before her. "Marnie?"

"Hey, mom." Marnie said.

"What is going on in here?"

"I've decided to make a new start. I'm cleaning high school out of my closet. Actually it's cleaning itself out, I'm just helping it make decisions." Marnie replied.

"If I remember, high school was the second best part of my life. I got a chance to meet you and become a warlock." Cody said, snapping his fingers. A shirt and a pair of jeans popped out of his dresser and stretched out to be used the next day.

"What is the first best part?" Marnie asked.

"Marrying you." Cody flashed her a grin.

A white dress on a hanger flew by. "Did I buy that?" She asked.

"No, I bought you that." Gwen said.

"Oh, love it." Marnie said, nervously glancing at her mom.

Meanwhile in Halloweentown, Cassie and Ethan were in their potions lab. All we need now is fish guts and the potion is complete." Cassie said.

Ethan walked over to the shelves and picked up a jar with fish guts in it. Before Cassie could tell him how much to put in, he dumped the whole jar in.

It started to boil like crazy. "It's going to blow." He said, grabbing Cassie and shielding her from harm. The potion exploded and covered the couple in a hot pink liquid.

Ethan stood up and looked at Cassie. He smiled at her. "Oops."

Cassie threw back her head and laughed. "At least it's not hot." With a quick spell, the mess was cleaned up and put back the way it was.

"Ethan, Cassie, It's time." Ethan's mother called from downstairs.

Back at the Piper's house, Gwen was talking to a pot of soup. "Mother, just let me speak to her. Well, where is she? Well, just tell her I want to talk to her for a minute." She said.

Marnie and Cody walked into the room. "Mom, are you talking to soup again?" Marnie asked.

Gwen quickly put the lid on the soup. "Absolutely not. Oww." She accidentally burned herself. Cody walked in with a box. "There's room for that in the garage."

"Cool." Cody said.

Marnie picked up the box and said, "Garage."

"Marnie." Gwen scolded. Marnie jumped and the box fell. "Stop with the magic."

Cody picked up the box and took it out to the garage manually. He didn't want Mrs. Piper yelling at him for using magic.

Back inside, Marnie and Gwen were arguing. "You said no magic around Sophie." Marnie pointed out.

"Sophie's not here." Dylan said, walking into the room.

"Don't remind me. Off touring the galaxy, doing magic, casting spells. She's just too young." Gwen said.

"She's with grandma Aggie." Dylan said.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better."

"Where's Natalie?" Marnie asked.

"Upstairs getting ready. Her older sister is getting married and she's going to stay with her family for a few weeks." Dylan said.

Cody walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

Just then, the soup pot rang and shook. "Soup's done." Gwen said, pushing down on the lid. "Who wants some?"

"Not me." Marnie, Cody, and Dylan said all at once.

"We'll just let it simmer." Gwen said, still holding down on the lid.

"Gwen, you who..." A voice called. Marnie gave her mother a look, and walked over beside her. She lifted the lid off the soup pot. Inside was the image of her grandmother.

"Oh, Marnie, I thought the call was dropped." Aggie said.

"No, grandma, we're here." Marnie said.

"Oh, Gwen, before we lose contact..." Aggie started.

"Lose contact? Why would we lose contact?" Gwen asked, anxiously.

"Sophie is progressing wonderfully, but her inter dimensional time travel still needs a little work." Aggie informed them.

"Must run in the family." Dylan said from behind them. Natalie walked into the room, and gently nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh, Marnie before I forget, congratulations. Cody too." Aggie's image faded. Marnie took a side glance at her mother and got a weird look on her face.

"Bye, Grandma." Marnie said, closing the lid. "The soup pot coverage in this area stinks." Marnie said, walking away.

"Congratulations on what?" Gwen asked, following her daughter.

Cody would have normally followed them, but he knew that this was one battle he didn't want to get in. Instead he stayed in the kitchen with Natalie and Dylan.

"What?" Gwen asked upstairs.

Marnie held up a brochure. "Cody and I have been accepted to Witch University. We're going to school in Halloweentown."

"No, Marnie." Gwen laughed. "We discussed this. You to go community college for two years and then go to state."

'That's exactly what everyone here does." Marnie said, walking down the stairs. Gwen followed. "I'm not spending the next four years with the same people."

"Well, you're not spending them with a bunch of witches either." Gwen argued back.

"What's wrong with being a witch? I'm a witch, you're a witch. I just want college to be different. Like you said."

"College here will be different."

"How? I'll still have to hide my magic because of a few people." Marnie pushed. "I want to use it. Cody and I have powers no one else has, powers we haven't even discovered yet." Since the spell that made Cody into a warlock was so specific, Cody was just as powerful as Marnie. 'I want to dig deep and find out who I am"

"With all that power comes responsibility, Marnie." Gwen said.

"You stole that from Spider-man." Marnie stated.

"Listen to me, Marnie. The world is..." She paused. "Not all magic is good magic. There are some very bad witches in Halloweentown."

"Mom, I know you want to keep me safe, but I'm eighteen now. You can't control me anymore. We're going to Witch U."

Gwen crossed her hands over her chest. "If Cody wants to go, that's fine, but I won't pay for it."

"You won't have to." Marnie said.

She pulled open the brochure. A hologram of a woman appeared. "Hello, Marnie. My name is Dr. Goodwin, Chancellor of Witch University." Gwen gave her daughter a look. "On behalf of the entire staff, I would like to present to you and Cody Trainer a full scholarship. We could be proud to have a Cromwell at Witch University"

"I can't believe that you would apply for a scholarship without telling me." Gwen said in disbelief.

"I knew you wouldn't approve." Marnie said. She walked through the hologram. Gwen was alone with it for a minute. She snapped her fingers and the hologram disappeared.

That night, Cody was in bed, waiting for Marnie. She was sitting at her desk. She opened a drawer on her left, and pulled out the procure once again. She opened it and a hologram of the school appeared.

The next, morning, Natalie, Dylan, Marnie and Cody took their luggage out on the front lawn. "I don't think she trusts you." Dylan said.

"Dylan." Natalie scolded.

"I can go to college myself. Everyone else does." Marnie said.

"Well, you won't be by yourself." Cody added.

"Yeah." Marnie agreed.

"Can't you make these bags grow legs?" Dylan asked.

"Absolutely." Marnie said, shoving her suitcase in his arms.

"Not what I meant." Dylan retorted.

Cody put his left hand up in the air. His right hand met Marnie's left hand. She put her right hand in the air, and together they conjured the portal.

"Wait!" Gwen exclaimed walking up to them. She looked at her daughter, and then at her son-in-law. "So, do you have everything?"

"We think so." Marnie said.

"I just wanted you guys to have this." Gwen held up a bracelet and a watch with a pumpkin on it. "It's a personal witch's glass. It only calls home. I mean, if you need anything." Gwen added. Marnie flipped open a hatch and Cody pushed the button that was on the side of the watch. The one that is normally used to set the time. The glass part opened up.

"Mom." Marnie said. Gwen pulled Marnie into a hug. After that she gave Cody, Natalie and Dylan each a hug.

"Okay, you got to get going now. Bye." Gwen said, walking away with tears in her eyes. She got inside the house, closed the door and looked out the small window right next to the door.

"I can't believe we're finally going to Witch University." Marnie said. "How do you think we'll get there? Maybe they'll send a train of black carriage driven by headless horsemen, or maybe they send a Flotilla of Spanish Galleons to carry us across a misty lake." They glanced back one last time. Their mother waved from the window.

Then they entered the portal. Halloweentown was slowly materializing in front of them.

"Or maybe they'll just send Benny." Benny was a skeleton that drove a taxi cab in Halloweentown.

"Hey kids, welcome back." Benny said.

"Hey, Benny." Dylan called back.

"We're not kids anymore, Benny." Marnie said.

"Sister, to me everyone's a kid." Benny replied. "Who is this?" He asked, referring to Cody.

"Oh, this is Cody. He's my husband and a warlock." Marnie introduced. Cody quickly shook his hand.

"And you know Natalie." Dylan said.

"What's that all about?" Cody asked, pointing to a banner that read 'Halloweentown 1000 years.'

"The Millennium anniversary of Halloweentown. There's going to be a big celebration up at the castle on Halloween night. Big shindig." Benny informed them.

"Wow. This is the perfect time to go to Witch University." Marnie exclaimed.

"Yeah. Perfect." Dylan said, sarcastically. He put the last bag in the trunk of the cab and turned to Natalie. "I'll come see you when I have breaks and on the weekends."

"And I'll come visit you when I can get away." Natalie replied. He kissed her good-bye and watched her walk over to her family. He got in the cab and Benny took off.

Later on down the road, Benny started telling jokes. "Hey, kids. Why did the skeleton stop at the barbecue? He needed a pair of spare ribs."

The adults in the back all laughed.

"What did the skeleton say when he hopped on his motorcycle? Bone to be wild."

Marnie laughed. She looked to her right and saw that Cody was laughing too. To her left, Dylan had a big grin on his face.

Just then, Marnie spotted the castle. She stuck her left hand over Cody and pointed it at the castle. "Hey, it's the university."

"Ain't she beautiful?" Benny asked.

Dylan looked out the window too. "Okay, that's pretty cool."

As they pulled in, Benny told one last joke. "This street is pretty marrow, get it?"

When they came to a stop, Cody got out on his side, and helped Marnie out. He reached in and grabbed his bag, and then hers. She took it from him and together they looked around.

There were monsters, faeries, cats, dogs, trolls, goblins, witches, warlocks, and every kind of creature you could think of. Dylan grabbed money out of his pocket and paid Benny.

Cody and Marnie walked past a troll hanging up posters, talking on a cell phone. He mentioned something about scratch and sniff posters.

"It's exactly how I imagined it would be!" Marnie exclaimed. "Exciting, ancient, and magical."

Dylan shoved the rest of his money in his pocket and ran after them.

"Enjoy your stay in Halloweentown." Benny called.

All three of them stood on the steps. Marnie threw her hands up and shouted, "Hello, University."

At that moment, the woman from the hologram walked out the doors. "Hello, Marnie."

"Dr. Goodwin." Marnie recognized her.

"Welcome to Witch University."

Then she saw Cody. "You must be Cody?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Cody said, shaking her hand.

"And you are...?" She asked when she saw Dylan.

"My porter." Marnie replied.

Dylan looked at Marnie, then at Dr. Goodwin. "Her brother. Hi, I'm Dylan."

"Dylan, well. Shall we?" She asked, leading them all inside. As soon as the doors closed, the gargoyle on the left came to life. It roared and its eye turned red.

Somewhere in an office, in Halloweentown, an Asian looking warlock sat at a desk. "So the Young Cromwell is finally here." He pressed a button on his intercom system. "Alert the members of the Dominion. By Halloween night, the prophecy will be fulfilled."

Meanwhile out on campus, Marnie, Cody, and Dylan were standing and looking around.

"Sweet. My kind of people." Marnie said.

"You mean witches and warlock that look just like us, or all those other creatures, unburdened my magic." Dylan asked, grabbing his bag.

"I mean students, which you are not." Marnie said, forcefully.

"Guys, can we argue later?" Cody asked. Ever since he married Marnie, he played mediator between the two.

"Hey, is that Ethan and Cassie?" Cody asked.

"Hey, Ethan, hey, Cassie." Dylan called.

Marnie smacked him. "Aren't you late for something? Like your life?"

Ethan and Cassie looked up and waved. They were talking to Layla the cat.

"No kidding." Dylan replied. "But I promised mom that I'd help you move in."

Marnie looked at Cody and nodded. Together they pointed at their bags and pointed straight ahead. The bags levitated and started to move in that direction.

"Show off." Dylan said.

"Jealous." Marnie replied. "You know your powers won't wait forever. You better use them before you lose them."

"I prefer the magic of my brain."

"But magic is fun." Marnie said, looking to Cody for support.

"Yeah. Being able to fly, cast spells, etc." Cody agreed.

Just then, a man on a bench, reading a large book, waved his finger in the air and said something in Latin."

The bags dropped and all three of them fell.

"Hey. Did he say dusty benison?"

"He said descino benevicio." A girl, accompanied by two look girls that looked alike, said.

"You speak Latin." Dylan said.

"Want to translate that into an undead language?" Marnie asked. Cody brushed himself off and helped her up.

"It means no magic allowed." The girl responded.

"In dorms?"

"In the University." The twin on the right of the middle girl said with an attitude.

"What?" Marnie asked, looking at Cody. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Didn't you read the handbook?" The twin on the left asked.

The middle girl pulled out a handbook.

"Uh...yeah I read the handbook. Refresh our memories." Marnie said.

The old man stood up. "It says use of magic on University grounds is prohibited. Use of magic to complete school work will result in disciplinary actions. Use of magic on or against students, staff member or professor will be grounds for immediate expulsion."

"Good to know." Marnie said, nervously.

"Insolent child." The old man said, closing his book and walking away.

Cody glared at him.

"Wow. Someone needs more fiber in their diet." Marnie said, jokingly. "And I'm not a child." She called after him.

Dylan looked at the middle girl. She would make a good study partner. He thought. He walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Dylan."

"Hi, I'm not your type." she sneered.

"He wasn't asking you out. He's happily married." Cody said. He was sick of all the attitudes. He held up Dylan's left hand to reveal a wedding band.

The three girls looked at Marnie and the two men. The handbook she was holding vanished. They turned around and walked away.

"Hey, no magic allowed." Marnie shouted to them.

"She speaks Latin." Dylan said.

"So?" Cody asked.

"She would make a good study partner." Dylan responded.

"I don't think Natalie would like you studying with a self-centered witch." Marnie pointed out.

"Right."

"Besides. It's time for you to go home." Marnie pointed out.

"Uh, not really." Dylan said.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"I'm staying." Dylan stated

"That's funny. It just sounded like you said that you were staying."

"I'm a student."

"Where?" Marnie asked.

"Here."

"That's funny. It just sounded like you said here."

"Mom only agreed to let you go, if I said that I'd go too. Trust me, I don't want to be here either." Dylan said.

"Are you kidding me?" Marnie cried out.

"This might be a good thing. I'll have someone to hang out with." Cody said.

"I got to go find my dorm." Dylan said.

"Me too." Cody said. He kissed Marnie good-bye and followed him to the men's dorms.

Marnie's dorm room slowly opened. She walked in and looked around. "Fantastic. What a great room." She set her bags down and climbed on her huge bed. "No magic in school? But this is Halloweentown. It's supposed to be all magic all the time. I can't believe my mom sent my little brother to baby-sit me."

Meanwhile in the mortal world, Gwen was at the grocery store. In the background you could here someone over the intercom system. Clean up on aisle seven. Clean up on aisle seven.

Gwen stopped at the baskets of lettuce and opened the hatch on her witch's glass.

Back in Halloweentown, Marnie's witch's glass rang. Marnie took it off and threw it on the floor, mad a her mother.

After no one answered, Gwen shut the hath and gave up.

Back in Marnie's room, a hologram of Aggie appeared. She was the bracelet. She held out her hand and said, "Oh, nice bracelet." The bracelet flew from the ground into her hand.

"Grandma?" Marnie asked, getting off the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, visiting you in college, of course." Aggie spun around. "I had hoped you'd get this room."

"Where's Sophie?"

"Oh, she's touring the galaxy with some little green dosons. Oh, I've seen it a million times." Both Aggie and Marnie sat down on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've got so many questions to ask you." Marnie said.

"In do little time." Aggie said, placing the witches glass on Marnie's right wrist. "You know, your mother is on your side. Try to cut her some slack."

"Okay."

"Oh, dear a solar flare is about to interfere with my slip stream." She grabbed Marnie's hand. "You must be very careful while you're here dear. There are secrets. Things I've should have told you."

"Tell me know." Marnie sad.

There was a short pause. "There's no time." Aggie said, getting up.

"Grandma!" Marnie called.

"I'm sorry dear." Aggie said, disappearing.

Marnie took of the witch's glass off her right arm and placed it on her left arm, where it belonged.

"But what if she's not okay, and that's why she's not calling?" Gwen said at the register in the mortal world. "I'm just not good at this."

"Coupon." The clerk said.

"Oh, right. Here." She handed him the coupon and proceeded to the credit card machine. "I'm a mom." She ran her credit card through the machine. "That's what I do, that's what I've always done" She entered her pin number. "I just didn't think that they'd all fly off at once."

She looked at the clerk. "I have an empty nest."

"Will there be anything else?" The clerk asked.

"I just want my little birdies back." Gwen said, walking away.

"Ma'am? You're groceries." He said.

Gwen turned around and snapped her fingers. The bag of groceries flew off the counter and into her arms.

After Gwen left, the clerk grabbed the microphone and said into the intercom, "Meltdown register three.

Back in Marnie's dorm room, a letter slipped in under the door. Marnie opened it. It read Please come see your resident advisor in room thirteen. Signed A.

Marnie made her way to room thirteen and knocked.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side of the door. Marnie opened the door and walked in. She was puzzled. There was nothing in the room, except a lamp. It was positioned in the middle of the room.

"How's in? Hello? My name is Marnie Trainer. I got your card and um, I just..." She was cut off, but purple smoke. It surrounded her and drug her into the lamp.

"Holy smoke." She said when she materialized again.

"Marnie." A girl sat on a couch. She got up and laughed. "I'm Aneesa, your resident advisor."

"My resident advisor is a genie?" Marnie asked.

"The first to be accepted at Witch University. My parents are very proud. Tea?" She asked, holding out a glass.

"Yes, thank you." Marnie accepted.

"But anyway I invited you here to talk about you. Any questions about the school?"

"Yeah, what's with the three style slaves that control the commons?" Marnie asked, sitting down.

"Sinister Sisters."

"I mean they're a bit snippy, but..."

"Sinister is their real name. Scarlett, Sapphire, and Sage Sinister."

"Oh." Marnie said.

"Their father is a very rich and powerful warlock. They rule the school." Aneesa informed her.

In the cafeteria at lunch time, the Sinister sisters entered the room. They each grabbed a tray and continued walking.

Marnie, Cody, and Aneesa stood in line. They noticed them walk in. "Hey, if magic is illegal, how comes they get to use it?" Marnie asked

"They're not. Some guys would do anything for Scarlett and her sisters. Even if it's illegal." Three warlocks pointed their fingers at the Sinister sister's trays. Decent food appears.

"Teacher." One of the warlocks warned. The other two boys pretended like nothing was going on.

Just then, Cassie and Ethan walked up. Ethan grabbed a cookie. "Hey. He said to Marnie and Cody.

"Hey." They replied back to the couple.

"Wow. That quite an extensive vocabulary. I can hardly keep up." Aneesa said, jokingly. "Marnie, Cody, This is..."

"Ethan and Cassie Dalloway." Marnie finished.

"You four know each other?" Aneesa asked.

Ethan just look at Cody and Marnie. Cassie elbowed him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything." Ethan apologized.

"No, we're sorry. It must be really difficult dealing with your father's exile."

"Yeah, but your grandmother's been great, though."

"We worked for her over the simmer, helping her collect her more exotic potion ingredients." Cassie added.

"Snake spit, frog phlegm." Ethan interjected.

"We get the idea." Marnie made a face at Cody and Aneesa.

There was a long pause. "You guys want to sit down?" Cassie asked them.

"Sure." Cody, Marnie, and Aneesa followed the married couple back to their table.

When they sat down, Ethan turned to Cody. "So, you're a warlock now?"

"Yeah, it's great. I love flying my own broom, helping Marnie with her spells and potions." Cody replied.

"Like we do." Cassie said to Ethan.

"So, do you have your class list yet?" Cassie asked Marnie.

"Yeah, We've got History of the Worlds, Magic and Mortal, Magic themes using classical literature. Pretty basic college classes."

"So, why the no magic rule?" Cody asked.

"That's new. Student's used to be required to use their magi in classes." Ethan answered

"But that was before Witch University was for witches only. No, monsters, mummies or genies allowed." Aneesa added.

"When did it change?" Marnie asked.

"Last year." Cassie put what she knew into the conversation.

"Who's the dork that changed it?" Marnie asked.

"You are." Cassie, Ethan and Aneesa said at the same time.

"Marnie?" Cody asked, surprised.

"When you opened the portal between the worlds permanently, a lot of kids from Halloweentown went to college in the mortal world." Ethan said.

"Why would they do that?" Marnie asked.

"Why would anyone go to college? To get away from mom and dad. Far away." Cassie said.

"A world away." Cody agreed, looking at Marnie.

"Witch University needed more students so they opened enrollment to non-witches. That's how I got in, because of Marnie." Aneesa said, taking a bite of her French fry.

"Wow, that's great, but why no magic?" Marnie asked.

"To level the academic playing field." Cassie responded.

"It wouldn't be fair if witches could use magic on course work and the rest of had to do it the old-fashioned way." Aneesa added.

"Yeah, but look around some of us aren't following the rules. The Sinister Sisters, those guys. They're using magic."

"Yeah, but first they make sure that no faculty member is watching." Cassie said.

"That's rule number two. Do all the magic you want, but don't caught." Aneesa said.

In the mortal world, Gwen was pounding a sign in the ground with her shoe. The sign read Unreal Realty. "There! All I needed was a job. My nest isn't empty." She said, slipping on her shoe. "It's full of potential."

Later, she was standing on the porch, with a clipboard of papers in her hand. A couple walked up. "Hi, I'm Gwen Piper, real estate agent of this real estate. If you have any questions at all."

"What a dump." The man said. "I mean the front yard is totally a mess. Would it kill someone to rake a leaf or two?" He entered the house, followed by his wife.

After they were in, Gwen made a circling motion with her hand. All of the leaves in the yard flew into the air and reattached themselves to the trees and they turned green again."

In their first Class, Marnie, Cody, and Dylan were looking at their teacher. She was looking all around her desk looking for a book. "I really must tidy up." She said.

"Befuddled." Marnie said.

"Discombobulated." Cody said.

"I've over flummoxed." Dylan added.

"Over flummoxed it is." Marnie agreed. "Professor Periwinkle is definitely flummoxed."

"She's a dead ringer for your grandma." Cody said.

The elderly witch was going through a pile of books. She found the one she wanted and pulled it out. The pile of books fell, but froze in mid-air.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." She said. She paused a moment, then waved her hand over the frozen books. The magically re stacked themselves. She looked back at the class. "This will be our little secret." Everyone laughed.

"Now, I seem to have misplaced my collected works of William Shakespeare." Professor Periwinkle said, going to her seat.

Scarlett Sinister rose from her seat and walked between Marnie and Dylan. She had her hands behind her back. She made a movement and Marnie's book closed and flew into her hands. "I have a copy, Professor." She handed the elderly witch the copy.

"Oh, lovely. Extra credit for being well prepared, Miss. Sinister." Professor Periwinkle said.

Scarlett walked back to her seat, giving Marnie, Dylan and Cody the evil eye.

After class, Cody, Marnie, Ethan and Cassie were walking along the sidewalk. "It's not fair. She takes my book, breaks the no magic rule and gets extra credit for it." Marnie ranted.

Just then, a troll was walking behind the Sinister Sisters. "Uh, Scarlett, I was just wondering if you would like to help out with the Millennium celebration culinary committee." He asked.

"You're drooling." Scarlett said, heartless.

"Oh, only when I'm around food, think about food, or food like substances. It's a genetic condition. Nothing to be ashamed of." The Troll explained.

The Sisters turned around. One of the twins looked at him and said, "Scram, Snot-boy." She shot her arm out and the troll went flying. He spun through the air and landed with a thud. Saliva fell out of his mouth.

The Sinister Sisters laughed, turned around and walked away.

The two couples ran up to them. "Are you okay?" Marnie asked.

Cody and Ethan helped him up.

"She called you Snot-boy." Cassie said in horror.

"Oh, she can just never remember my name. It's kind of a hard one." The Troll said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

The troll said his name. "Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst the third."

"Yeah, that's a toughy." Marnie said.

"How come there's never a teacher around to see them use magic?" Cody asked.

"Thank you. Everyone's been so kind." The troll said.

"Well, not everyone." Cassie said, eying the sisters. They were walking away, laughing and throwing their hair back.

Next class was History of the Worlds: Magical and Mortal. When Cody and Marnie entered the room, Aneesa, Cassie, and Ethan signaled for them to come over.

"Ethan." Cody called.

"Cassie." Marnie called. Cody sat next to Ethan and Marnie sat between Cassie and Aneesa.

Scarlett saw this. "I'm sure." she said, jealous. Cassie and Ethan were the next powerful witches and warlocks in Halloweentown. First was Marnie and Cody, then her father, and then Ethan and Cassie.

Suddenly the old man from the first day, the one that called Marnie an insolent child, started speaking. "My name is Dr. Ichabod Grogg. You will address me as Sir, or Dr. Grogg. Not Grogg, Dr. G. G. Dawg or G-unit."

"On the desk before you, you will find a single sheet of paper. I require an essay to ascertain your familiarity with the entire history of the worlds, both mortal and magical. You may begin."

Each of them took out pen and pencils. When Dr. Grogg looked away, Scarlett blew on her pen, enchanting it. She set it down and it wrote the essay on it's on. Marnie heard the scratching on the paper and looked back.

Scarlett noticed her and winked at her. When Marnie turned back to her paper, Scarlett smiled. Dr. Grogg looked up and Scarlett quickly grabbed her pen and started writing it herself. When he looked away again, she let it go, letting it finish the essay for her.

She got up, walked to the front, gave her essay to Dr. Grogg. "Thank you, Miss Sinister." She walked to the doorway. Aneesa and Cassie rolled their eyes. Scarlett made sure no one was looking. She raised her hand and slowly letting it fall.

Soon, one by one, the students started to finish. Finally it was only Marnie that was left. She finished just as the bell rang. She walked to the front and handed Dr. Grogg her essay.

"Dr. Grogg, sir, I think we got off on the wrong foot and I just wanted to say..." Marnie started.

"Stop! Explain yourself." He showed Marnie her paper. It was blank.

"That isn't my paper. I wrote a full page. It was thoughtful, well organized, and concise."

"Something appears to be missing. The words perhaps." He said.

Marnie paused, thinking. "That witch hexed my paper." She said aloud.

Dr. Grogg blew on the sheet of paper. Blue smoke came out of his mouth. It covered the paper. "It appears that someone did use magic on this assignment."

"Ah ha. See..." Marnie started/

"What I see, Mrs. Trainer, is that you are in possession of a hexed essay. There will be a thorough investigation and there will be consequences." Dr. Grogg put Marnie's essay in a plastic baggie.

"I can't believe it. Scarlett did that. I should make her disappear." Marnie said aloud to herself. She made her way downstairs.

"Maybe she's jealous." Cody said. He, Ethan and Cassie were waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"You were ranting." Cody said when she looked at him.

They four continued on their way through the school.

"Why would Scarlett Sinister be jealous of me?" Marnie asked.

They all stopped. Cody looked around. Finally, he pulled a bouquet of flowers out of now where. "You got a loving husband who cares about you."

"You're one of the most powerful witches in Halloweentown." Cassie added.

"And you've got friends that care about you, like Natalie, Cassie, Aneesa and I." Ethan offered.

"Speaking of Natalie, How has she been?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty good. She's over at her parent's house while Dylan goes to school here." Cody said.

"As a matter of fact, Dylan is over there spending time with her right now." Marnie agreed.

Just then, the whole castle shook. "Marnie Trainer, you're wanted in the Chancellor's office now!"

"Got to go." Marnie said. She handed Cody back the flowers. Put these in my dorm room. I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss and made her way to the Chancellor's office.

Meanwhile, over at Natalie's parent's house, Dylan and Natalie were curled up on her bed. "That was amazing." Natalie said.

"You did all the work." Dylan grinned at her.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to school." Natalie pouted.

"I know. I'd much rather spend my time with you." Dylan said, getting dressed. "I have an idea." He pulled out his key chain and pulled a key off. "I have two keys for my dorm room. Stop by anytime." He said.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Natalie said with a smile. She too got up and got dressed.

"My break is almost over. I have to get back." Dylan said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I know. I have an idea. Why don't I walk you back to school? I heard it was magnificent."

"Okay." Dylan smiled.

Back at Witch University, Marnie was trying to defend herself. "Dr. Goodwin, I know why I'm here and in my defense..."

"Marnie, you're not in trouble." Dr. Goodwin said.

"I'm not? How weird."

"Tea?" Dr. Goodwin asked. She snapped her fingers. A tray with a teapot and containers with sugar and cream appeared on the desk. A teacup appeared in Marnie and Dr. Goodwin's hands.

"Thanks." Marnie said. "So, can we find out who hexed my essay?"

"Some spells leave genetic finger print, but this one was too common. It could have been anyone." They each took a seat.

"So, how are adjusting?" Dr. Goodwin asked.

"Honestly, I came here to learn alchemy and amulets, potions and portons. I mean, can't you offer an elective just for witches?"

"You didn't read the handbook?" Dr. Goodwin asked.

"I skimmed."

"When this school was first established, there was an enchantment placed over the campus. All spells cast at Witch University become permanent at midnight on Halloween."

"You mean permanent, permanent?" Marnie asked.

"Indeed. And for many years it was a fine deterrent. Until we had a small mishap."

"How small?" Marnie wondered.

"A simple magical housekeeping lesson went horribly wrong. Half the freshman class had to be sent home as teacups." Dr. Goodwin explained. Marnie, who had her teacup at her mouth, made a face and put her teacup down.

"I'm just disappointed. I mean, I came here to learn to be a great witch. Like you."

"Marnie, you will learn more about yourself here, then you ever imagined." Dr. Goodwin leaned forward. "We are late for your next class." She stood up.

"We?" Marnie asked.

Dr. Goodwin and Marnie walked down a corridor. There was a bunch of kids standing together. Marnie immediately found Cody, Cassie, Ethan and Aneesa.

"Good the class is all here." Dr. Goodwin said.

"But ah, no classroom?" Ethan asked. All that was in front of them was a stone wall.

Dr. Goodwin made her way to the front. She pointed to the wall and said "Adaperio perplexion"

The wall disappeared, revealing a dig site. The entire class followed Dr. Goodwin into the room. "This is the old castle dungeon. It's usually off limits, but this year we've selected a few of you for a very special educational opportunity. You will spend this semester unearthing the treasures of a Millennium of Halloweentown history buried beneath this castle. Three quarters of your grade will be based on your personal discoveries here. You will be supervised in your work by our own expert in all things historical, Dr. Ichabod Grogg."

Dr. Grogg made his way behind Marnie, Cody, Cassie and Ethan. "The fossil himself." Marnie said, a little louder then she meant to.

Dr. Goodwin smiled at her, and one of the Sinister Sisters smirked. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Marnie asked Cody.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Dr. Grogg began to speak. "A thousand years ago, this school was built on the ruins of Mrs. Trainer's ancestral home, Cromwell Castle." He waved his hands and magically the dust on a block of stone blew away, revealing the word 'Cromwell'. "I will instruct you all in the manual laws of archaeological recovery and identification."

"I expect great things." Dr. Goodwin said, looking at Marnie."

"Please, gather round. In any archaeological site you encounter, you will find these tools." Dr. Grogg said to a group of students.

Marnie, Cody, Cassie and Ethan all leaned in for a closer look. Scarlett Sinister waited a moment, then jumped forward and said, "boo."

All four of them jumped back.

"You must be so curious what's down there." Scarlett said,

"What?" Marnie asked

"What?" Scarlett mocked.

"Priceless family heirlooms, buried treasure."

"I'm just here to learn like everyone else." Marnie stated.

"Oh, but we're not like everyone else. You heard what Goodwin said. What we find here determines our grade. We're witches. We have powers."

"Which would be unfair to use."

"What's unfair is having our magic bottled up like this. I don't know about you but my fingers are itching to zap some nasty little old Cromwell antiques out of that hole." She looked to make sure that no teacher was watching and she snapped her fingers. A skull of an unknown create appeared in her hand. "Eww." She said when she saw it. "Dr. Grogg, look what I found." She said, walking over to the teacher.

Everyone rolled their eyes. When Dr. Grogg took the skull from her, he chuckled.

Marnie leaned back in to look down the hole. Just then, the castle started to shake and everyone got worried. Cody pulled Marnie back so she wouldn't fall in the whole.

Just then, there was a bright yellow light and a silver box flew out of the hole. It levitated in the air for a while. Marnie held out her hands and the box flew to her and gently landed in her arms.

She read what it said. "S. Cromwell."

"Cat sues." Dr. Grogg made his way over to where Marnie was. He took the box out of her hands and started to dust it off. He held it high. "How do I open it?"

"Use a key?" Marnie suggested. She got an evil glare from Scarlett Sinister, a bewildered look from Dr. Grogg. Cody, Cassie and Ethan looked at her with awe.

"Where is the key?" Dr. Grogg asked.

"Don't look at me." Marnie said.

After class, Marnie and Cody made their way over to where Aneesa, Cassie and Ethan were sitting. Just then, Dylan ran up to them. He just got back from Natalie's and it was going around the campus of what happened in the dungeon.

"You just had to show off." He said..

"What?"

"You used magic in class. It's all over school. You could be expelled." Dylan said.

"I didn't use magic." The finally reached their destination. She looked at Cassie, Ethan, and Aneesa. "Tell them you guys. I didn't use magic to dig up that box.."

"Sorry, Marnie, but it didn't look good." Aneesa said.

"Yeah, the whole earthshaking, beam of light thing." Cassie agreed.

"The box landed in your hands." Ethan added.

"But I didn't do anything. It just came to me like it wanted to be with me, like it belonged to me."

"I believe you." Cody said, putting an arm around her shoulders. The other four looked at her. Hoping that she didn't get in trouble.

In a office, somewhere in Halloweentown, There was a group of people, covered in blue robes. "And now. A reading of the prophecy." Silas Sinister said.

And it has been foretold that at the closing of the first millennium at the rising of the Halloween moon,, a Cromwell of great power will embrace the gift. And all the world will find peace under her dominion. Marnie Piper is a Cromwell from the prophecy. The one we have been waiting for.

"And I am happy to report the child has found the ancient box, which contains the gift." Dr. Goodwin said, walking into the room, wearing an identical blue robe.

"Soon, we will rule Halloweentown." Silas said, wickedly.

"Or not." Scarlett said, walking into the room with her twin sisters, Sage and Sapphire.

"Girls."

"Hi, daddy." Sage and Sapphire said,

"Come in, come in." Silas said. Scarlett said down sideways on a red chair and the twins sat together on the couch. "you have made me so proud. I heard how you lured the Trainer girl into using her magic to bring forth the box. Well done. Now you must get her to open it."

"Uh...yeah. Listen, that's not going to be so easy. This Marnie chick is super tough." Scarlett said.

"She's just so good-goody." Sapphire added.

"Why don't you just open the box, Daddy? Everybody knows you're super powerful." Sage said.

"Silence!" A blue robed figure turned around and threw back his hood. It was Dr. Grogg. "Only a Cromwell may unleash the power."

"Grogg!" Silas shouted. "Please." He turned back to Sage. "Marnie Trainer has to open the box for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Oh." Sage said.

"Yeah, but if she has to use magic, there's no way." Scarlett said. Silas closed his eyes in frustration.

"Good-goody, remember?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, she like, follows the rules." Sage added.

Dr. Goodwin turned toward the girls. "Then we must work together girls. We must tempt her to break the rules. She must use her own magic to open that box. Do you understand?" She pointed a finger at Scarlett.

"Whatever." Scarlett replied.


	5. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ethan awoke first. He looked over had his sleeping wife. Cassie had some hair in her face, so he gently moved it out of the way.

She opened her eyes. "Morning." She said.

"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"I know." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read, eight o' seven. "We have to get going. We're going to be late for our first class." She sat up on her side of the bed, slipped on her bra and underwear, and then made her way to her mirror. She snapped her fingers and a moment later, she was wearing a black skirt with a low-cut black shirt.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Cassie?" Professor Periwinkle called from the other side.

Cassie looked at Ethan. "You need to get out of here." She said.

"No problem." With one last kiss, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

Later on that day, Marnie and Cody made their way into the laundry room. They walked over to the washers. They put their clothes baskets in the counter. Marnie looked at Cody. "This is going to take forever. Maybe with we just..." She said, about ready to snap her fingers.

Cody gave her a look. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Marnie opened the lid to a washer and gasped. Her mother's image was floating in the water, going back and forth. Cody leaned over her shoulder and saw what she gasped about. "Hey, Mrs. Piper." He called.

"Hey, Cody, how have you been?" Gwen asked.

"Fine."

"Don't do that to me." Marnie said.

"I'm sorry. I just...I haven't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Gwen said.

"I'm fine, mom. Dylan's Dylan, but he's fine too." Marnie replied.

"Oh, good. I'm fine, really. I'm fine." Gwen said.

"Mom, you can't do this to us. If we get caught using magic, we could get expelled." Marnie said.

"What, Expelled? I...sorry. I just knew that I'd find you guys here." Gwen said.

"You knew we'd be doing our laundry? Are you spying on us?" Marnie asked.

"No. When I was in college, I did my laundry on Wednesdays too."

"Great. We'll get expelled for being predictable." Marnie said, sarcastically.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Mom, do you know anything about a family heirloom? Some silver box?" Marnie asked.

"Silver box?" Gwen shook her head.

"Yeah, It's ancient, and filthy, and man, does it need washing." Marnie said, when the door opened and Ethan and Cassie walked in. She quickly shut the lid.

"Marnie." Gwen said, but was cut off.

"Wait! I love you." Gwen said in the toilet that she was using to scry and talk to Marnie. The toilet flushed and Gwen looked up. The couple that she was showing the house to was standing there looking at her.

"Yup, I love this plumbing." Gwen said, trying to cover her behind. She stood up. "It's really good plumbing. I just can't get enough of it."

Back in the laundry room in Halloweentown, Cassie and Marnie were chatting, while Cody and Ethan did their clothes. Marnie nudged Cassie and sent her a telepathic message. _Go along with it._

"Are we seeing what we think we're seeing?" Marnie asked.

Ethan looked at Cody. "Yes, Marnie, you have spotted two elusive males doing their laundry."

"Rare creatures, indeed." Cassie said, smiling.

"So, you just want to zap this stuff clean and join Cassie and me for some coffee?" Ethan asked.

"I was just accused of using magic when I didn't. I'm not about to be accused of using magic when I did." Marnie said.

Cassie and Ethan looked at her funny.

"Why don't we zap the clothes clean?" Cody asked, referring to himself, Ethan and Cassie.

"We're just better off doing it manually." Marnie finally said.

Just then, the castle shook. _Marnie Trainer, meet the Chancellor at the dig site._

"Sorry guys, have to go." Marnie said. "Rain check on the coffee. Cody, can you finish my laundry?"

"Yeah. You better get going." Cody said. He gave her a quick kiss.

"The Chancellor really need to get a cell phone." Cassie stated.

In the dungeon, where the dig site was, the silver box that was unearthed was sitting on the block of stone that had the name Cromwell on it. It was in some kind of red gooey stuff. The Chancellor and Marnie entered the dungeon. The Chancellor waved her hand over it and the red gunk disappeared. She picked it up. "It's beautiful." She tried to open the lid. She fidgeted with it. Admitting defeat, she looked at Marnie. "Let's open it."

"Small problem. No key." Marnie said.

"Piffle. That's what magic is for." Dr. Goodwin said.

Marnie scoffed. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm Chancellor of this University. If I say its okay, then it's okay." Dr. Goodwin said, taking a step forward.

"Is this a trap?" Marnie asked.

Dr. Goodwin laughed. "Marnie. You're young. You're a witch. Have a little fun." She handed Marnie the silver box.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Or three times." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. She tried to open the lid, but it didn't budge. She took it over to a desk, set it down, and then sat down herself. She waved her hands all over it. Nothing. She wiggled her nose. Still nothing happened. The Chancellor looked on with hope. Marnie crossed her arms, closed her eyes and nodded her head. Again, the lid didn't pop open. She tried again. This time, she squinted her eyes and concentrated real hard. Close to giving up hope, she rested her head against her hand. "Open Sesame."

"Well, that was a bust." Dr. Goodwin said, from behind her. She was furious.

Later on that night, Cody, Ethan, and Cassie all went on a nature hike to identify herbs and magical flowers for their herbology class. Marnie and Aneesa were sitting on the steps of University's buildings.

"Goodwin actually asked you to..." Aneesa started.

"Shh." Marnie shushed her.

"...use magic to open the box?" Aneesa finished.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it. But nothing worked. Nada."

"Why didn't she open it?"

"She said it belonged to a Cromwell, so only a Cromwell could open it." Marnie explained. "If only I had the key. Hey, you think maybe you could do that smoky-smoky thing and just take a peek inside?"

Aneesa shook her head. "That only works with my own lamp." She sounded disappointed.

"Shoot."

"Yeah."

"S. Cromwell would know where the key is.. I wonder what the S stands for. My grandma would know She knows everything about Halloweentown. I wish I could talk to her I don't know where she is. I don't know when she is." Marnie said, referring to the fact that Sophie and Aggie were time traveling.

The next day, in Professor Periwinkle's class, the class was having a discussion. After Marnie found Cody, Cassie, and Ethan, she told them about the night before with Dr. Goodwin.

" So, what do Shakespeare's characters in Midsummer's Night Dream teach us about love?" Professor Periwinkle asked.

Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst the third was the first to speak up. "Well, Helena knew that her boyfriend was a jerk, but she loved him anyway."

"Only because that freaky little fairy cast a magic spell on them." Marnie said.

A row over, at the beginning, A fairy got mad and raised her wings.

"Fairies are not freaks." The troll said.

"Sorry. I'm just saying it's not love If he's forced to like her." Marnie said.

"Maybe she likes controlling him." Scarlett said from behind Marnie.

"But you don't control someone you love. That would be a nightmare, not a dream." Marnie said.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"That's a wonderful discussion, students." Professor Periwinkle said. Just then, the bell rang. "We'll pick this up on Monday. Have a lovely weekend, all." She walked behind her desk.

"Cody, can you hang out with Cassie, Ethan, and Aneesa. I need to talk to Professor Periwinkle."

"Sure." Cody said. He grabbed his books and joined his other three friends.

Marnie walked up to the Professor's desk. "Professor Periwinkle?" She asked.

The kind, elderly witch looked up. "Yes dear?"

"Do you think I could talk to you sometime?"

Professor Periwinkle opened the door to her office. It looked like a potion's closet.

'This is your office?" Marnie asked when she saw it.

"Oh, it's larger then it appears" Professor Periwinkle said, clapping her hands. Just then, two doors opened up to reveal a nice spacious office. Complete with couches and comfy chairs.

They walked in. Marnie looked around. "This is wonderful."

Professor Periwinkle waved her arm at the fireplace. Instantly there was a warm fire going.

"So, you obviously don't adhere to the no magic rule in here." Marnie said, as a floating tray with a silver teapot and matching silver cups made it's way over to them.

"Oh, heaven's no. I refused to sign that pledge." Professor Periwinkle said. "What is it you kids say these days? _Not going to let the man keep me down._

"We kids haven't said that in a while." Marnie pointed out. She accepted a teacup that Professor Periwinkle offered her. Marnie stared at her.

"What is it, dear?" She asked.

"It's just... you just remind me of someone. I really miss right now." Marnie explained.

Professor Periwinkle motioned for her to sit down. Marnie slipped off her shoulder book bag and sat down. "Well, you are welcome here anytime." Once Professor Periwinkle was comfortable, she turned back to Marnie. "So, how is your grandmother?" She took a sip of her tea.

"You know my grandmother?" Marnie asked.

"Our families have been friends since before Halloweentown existed." Periwinkle informed her.

"Well, do you know an S. Cromwell? A Susan, or Sarah, or a..."

"Splendora. I wondered when you were going to ask about her. I haven't heard that name in years."

"So, you know her?"

"Oh, yes, I knew her. A very long time ago." Periwinkle said.

"You're not about to tell me Splendora is you, are you? Because I'm having a very strange Star Wars moment." Marnie joked. Behind her, a levitating watering can watered a plant.

Periwinkle laughed. "No. Splendora was my friend. We met in the early days of Halloweentown."

"Well, what can you tell me about her?" Marnie asked.

"Nothing." Periwinkle said.

"Nothing?" Marnie asked.

"I've said too much already. Now I made a promise to keep Splendora's identity a secret."

"But you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"No. it's too soon. You're simple not ready." Periwinkle said.

"Not ready for what?"

"When you can answer that yourself, then you'll be ready." Periwinkle said. "Now I'm sorry Marnie I can say no more."

Marnie cocked her head at her teacher, and her new friend.

In Dylan's room, he was combing his hair. Natalie called him up and asked if he wanted to go shopping with her. He had some time off and since he hadn't been able to spend sometime with her, he agreed.

Just then, he heard screaming and shrieking. "I've got to chance that ring tone." he said, picking up his cell phone. "What?" He asked.

"Dylan, I need your help." Marnie said. She was in her dorm room.

Cody and Marnie were waiting when Dylan ran up. "What took you so long?" Marnie asked.

"I was in the middle of something. I have a date tonight." Dylan said.

"You can't have dates. You're married. They're more like romantic evenings." Marnie argued.

"Is that cologne?" Cody asked.

"Too much?" Dylan asked.

"Just a tad." Cody replied, slapping him on the back.

Where are we going?" Dylan asked.

"This way. Just stay down wind." Marnie said.

When they reached the library, Marnie turned to Dylan and asked, "Ever wondered about our family history?"

Dylan opened the doors, Marnie was the second one in. Cody shut the doors since he was the last to enter.

"Here's the place to find out about it. History of the Cromwell's, The Cromwell Women. Cromwell's Inferno."

"All these books are about our family." Marnie said.

Dylan turn back to look at her. "Yeah, I caught the theme."

"One of them has to tell us who Splendora Cromwell was and what she locked in that box." Marnie said.

"Just give me a minute."

"A minute? I know you're fast but..." Marnie teased.

Dylan looked at her. "I'm more then fast. I'm magic."

Cody's jaw dropped. "Did you just use the M word?"

"I use magic to speed read okay? Not here, but in high school." He explained.

"No wonder you skipped a grade." Marnie pointed out.

"It's the only thing I used my powers for, I swear." Dylan said.

"But the rules." Cody pointed out.

"Oh, okay. I won't use magic to read." Dylan grabbed a book off the one table and he, Marnie, and Cody made their way over to another table. They all took a seat. Dylan opened the book and began to read slowly.

Cody sent a telepathic message to Marnie. _We're never going to find anything out this way._

Cody nodded at Marnie. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, just do it." She said.

Dylan closed the book and raised his hands. Soon all of the books in the library flew all around the trio. Words appeared. Dylan lowered his hands and began to read the words that were flying by. A word ran into Marnie's arm and disappeared. Cody looked on in awe. This family never ceased to amaze him.

When Dylan couldn't take anymore, he jumped forward and all of the books fell to the floor. "I know what's in the box."

Outside, Cody and Marnie followed Dylan.

"What? What's in the box?" Marnie pushed.

"Power." Dylan responded.

"What kind of power?" Cody asked.

"The magical kind." Dylan answered.

"That's my favorite kind." Marnie stated.

"inside that box is power called the Gift, capital G. It's a magical power that no other witch in Halloweentown has. A thousand years ago, Splendora Cromwell locked the Gift inside that box and buried it."

"And?" Marnie asked.

"And nothing. That's all I know. There were pages missing." Just then, Dylan spotted Scarlett Sinister walking on to the grounds. He followed her. Cody and Marnie followed him.

When Scarlett reached her destination, Dylan tried talking to her. "Hey, Hi, Scarlett. We're still on for tomorrow's study lesson, right?"

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." Scarlett said, cruelly.

"Oh, well that's fine if you don't remember." Dylan said. "I'd like to study with you."

"And I'd like a unicorn for a pet, but that ain't gonna happen either, is it toad?" Scarlett asked.

"Hey, you can't talk to my brother like that." Marnie said.

"Yes she can. Talk to me like that, or any way you want actually." Dylan said.

Cody could tell something was wrong.

Just then, a warlock walked out of the building. "Scarlett. Let's go baby."

In Silas Sinister's office, Silas, Dr. Goodwin, and Dr. Grogg were all standing around a cauldron. Dr. Goodwin was stirring the potion in the cauldron. "In a moment, she will appear in the cauldron." She said.

When the image of Dylan, Marnie and Cody shone up, Silas smiled.

"Don't say anything." They heard Dylan say.

"Dylan." Marnie said

"I don't want to talk about it.:

"But something needs to be done. She's using her powers to terrorize the whole school." Marnie said.

"Most definitely." Cody agreed.

"That what people with powers do. They wield them. Just leave it alone." Dylan said.

_Something weird is going on with Dylan._ Cody sent telepathically.

_Tell me something I don't know. He's married to Natalie. He loves her. It must be a love potion or spell._ She sent back.

Just then, they all heard screaming and shrieking. Marnie jumped, and Cody looked around. "Relax. It's mom." Dylan said, pushing in the button on the side of his watch. The glass part opened up and Gwen's image appeared. Cody noticed that it looked exactly like the same one that Gwen gave him.

"You got to change that ring tone." Marnie said.

"Dylan, you're there." Gwen said.

"Where else would I be?"

"How are you?" Gwen asked

"I'm fine. Still a dork, still friendless."

"Dylan, hand on a sec." Gwen said into the sink full of water that she was using to talk to her son.

The family that she was showing the house to walked into the kitchen. "Now, now, sweetie. Your father and I just thought that you and Princess could share a room." The mother said. The daughter was carrying a white dog in her arms.

"Princess needs her own room." The daughter said, bossily.

Dylan listened to the conversation that was taking place. _Man, what a spoiled child._

"Okay, cupcake. We'll just keep looking. After all, this is just a two-bedroom." The mother said.

Gwen made a movement with her finger. Suddenly, the wall disappeared, creating a huge living room. "I'm sorry. Did I say two-bedroom? No. This is a large three-bedroom. Go look." As the family left, Gwen turned back to the water.

"Dylan, how's Marnie? She seemed a little distracted when I talked to her."

Marnie and Cody were listening the whole time. When her mother asked about her, she made a signal with her hands, letting Dylan know that she didn't want to talk.

"Uh, She's uh..." He started. He looked up, pretending to look for her.

"She's right there with you, isn't she? Yeah, put her on."

"Hey, mom, I got a ton of reading to do, so I gotta run, bye." Marnie said, closing the glass on the watch.

Gwen watched as the water drained out of the sink.

"You shut the pumpkin of mom." Dylan said.

"I can't lie to her and I can't tell her what's going on here." Marnie stated.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

"The last thing mom wants me to have is more magic." Marne said, walking away.

"Marnie." Cody called after her.

"Marnie." Dylan called. "What ever is in that box was buried for a thousand years and I have a feeling it's supposed to stay that way."

The Dominion watched this from the cauldron.

"Time is running short. Her brother is becoming a problem." Silas said.

"Then he must use him. Make him part of the solution." Dr. Grogg. Said.

"But he's her family." Dr. Goodwin said.

"That just means that she will do anything to save him. " Scarlett said, walking in.


	6. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Marnie sat at the desk in her room. Playing with her shoes with her bare feet. She was doodling the silver box on a piece of paper.

"Hey, Rapunzel." Cody called from outside,

Marnie made way over to the window and sat on the window seat. "Too bad. I just cut my hair." She joked.

"How's the studying going?" Cody asked.

"I wasn't studying. I was doodling." Marnie confessed.

"Popular class, doodling." Cody grinned up at Marnie.

"Yes, It's very difficult. The dexterity and all that." Marnie said.

"Think you can take a doodling break tonight? Say like eight o'clock?"

"I don't know. I have a doodling final on Monday. But okay."

"Great. Then I'll see you tonight then." Cody said, walking away.

Later on that night, Marnie was sitting on a bench, with her hands folded across her chest. Cody, Ethan, and Cassie came around the corner.

"Hey." He said, getting her attention. "Cassie thought that we could all we out tonight."

"That's a good idea." Marnie agreed.

"It's a beautiful night." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, Perfect for flying." Cassie added.

"Too bad I don't have my broom." Marnie said.

"Well..." Cody and Ethan said. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature broom that Marnie got him as a gift. He waved his fingers and it became life size. Ethan went over to the nearest tree and pulled out a broom. "My dad got me this before he got exiled." He explained.

"Technically we would be off school grounds." Cody said.

"You're right." Marnie agreed.

Cody mounted his broom and helped Marnie get on. The same thing happened with Ethan and Marnie.

Both couples rose in the air, flying around the castle. It was an amazing site. Round and round they went. Finally they headed in the direction of Halloweentown.

They landed outside the Ice Cream parlor. "Anyone up for Ice Cream?" Cassie asked.

Ethan set his broom on the broom rack outside, while Cody re-shrunk his and stuck it in his pocket.

The four of them shared a table. Soon, a Jack Frost arrived, carrying their sundaes. He blew on them and they ended up being covered in blue ice ream.

"Thank you." The group said.

"You're welcome."

The four of them started to carry on a conversation. Marnie was in the middle of saying something when she stopped. The Sinister Sisters had just entered...with Dylan.

"Like, my physics test it like, take home. Lucky, huh?" Sage asked, handing Dylan her assignment.

"And my psych essay has to be five hundred words. I already have the title. Mortals: Why are they so totally boring?" Sapphire said.

Marnie stood up. "Marnie, wait." Cody said. Cassie arose too and followed Marnie.

"Clever." Dylan said to Sapphire.

"You're cute when you're thinking. I can almost see the little tiny gears grinding in your head." Scarlett said, shoving her finger into the side of Dylan's head.

"Get away from my brother." Ethan said.

"No, don't get away." Dylan argued.

"Relax, mom, it's just doing some tutoring." Scarlett said, pulled Dylan close.

"Did you just call me mom?" Marnie asked.

"Yes, she did. So stop acting like her." Dylan said.

"Dylan, get up!" Marie commanded.

"No!" Dylan retaliated.

Marnie stared at him in disbelief.

"You tell her, Dillie." Scarlett said.

"Dillie?" Marnie and Cassie asked.

"Maybe you should start on my book report now." Sapphire said.

"Okay, what did they use on you? A love potion? An adoration amulet?"

"He offered to help us, remember?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay. Hexed pens are one thing, but how could you use magic on my brother?" Marnie asked.

"We could risk using our own magic to do homework. Besides. I wouldn't call this magic." Scarlett said.

"Really? What would you call it?" Marnie asked.

"Cheating." Scarlett replied.

"Let him go." Marnie demanded.

Scarlett stood up to face Marnie. "Make me." Marnie glared at her. "You don't have the power to control me, do you?" Scarlett let her head fall to the side and laughed. "Not even close."

Scarlett, Sage, and Sapphire walked out of the Ice Cream Parlor. "Wait up, ladies." Dylan said, gathering the books and the work.

Cassie put her arms around Marnie and signaled that it was time to go. Cody grabbed Marnie's jacket and Ethan grabbed Cassie's.

When they go outside, the Sinister Sisters or Dylan were no where to be found. "How could they disappear so fast?" Ethan asked.

"Witches." Cassie reminded him. They walked over and grabbed Ethan's broom. Cody pulled his out, made it life size once more and the couple took to the sky.

They were just outside of Halloweentown, when Ethan's broom started to act. up. Ethan and Cassie were thrown this way and that.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, holding on to Ethan for dear life.

"I don't know." Ethan called.

Marnie and Cody saw what was going on. They turned their broom around to see if they needed any help.

Suddenly, Cassie and Ethan were bucked from the broom, hanging on to the wood, dangling in mid air. The broom continued to descend to the ground. Ethan and Cassie fell to the ground. Cody and Marnie landed to see if they were okay.

Ethan went to reach for his broom, when it turned into a snake and slithered off.

"The broom's a snake." Ethan said.

"I don't believe it. Scarlett jinxed our broom." Cassie said. "They set us up."

"You mean that they knew that we would be there?" Cody asked.

"You mean, she's spying on us?" Marnie asked.

"Or someone's doing it for her." Ethan said slowly.

Ethan grabbed Cassie's hand. "If you guys want to fly back, It's okay with us." He said.

"No. They're probably waiting for us to fly. Then they can rib us right out of the sky." Cody said. He put his arm around Marnie's shoulders.

"Besides, It's a nice night for a walk." Cassie agreed. The two couples made their journey back to the castle.

The next day, Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst the third was standing in front of Witch University, talking to the student body. "As you know, next week is a very special Halloween. The one-thousandth year anniversary of Halloweentown. The big celebration will be right here, at Witch University. May I just say, that I am just so privileged to be a citizen of this great big magical world of ours. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry."

A female goblin walked up to him and gave him a handkerchief. "Here you go." She said.

"Thank you. He blew his nose in it.

In the crowd, Aneesa was listening and cheering, just like all of the other students there. Just then, Ethan and Cody walked up. Ethan was rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I just got swept off my feet last night." Ethan grinned at Cody.

"Let's just say that Ethan and Cassie won't be flying anytime soon." Cody added.

They heard Scarlett scolding Sage. They glanced over and saw Dylan following right behind then and he was carrying all their books.

"Why doesn't Marnie just cast a spell to stop Scarlett?" Aneesa asked.

"She can't. It's one power that witches and warlocks don't have. They can't completely control another person." Ethan explained.

"But the Sinister Sister's spell is completely controlling Dylan." Aneesa pointed out.

"Not really. We think they cast a love spell or potion or whatever." Cody said.

Just then, Cassie and Marnie walked up. Marnie saw what was going on. "I can't watch."

Back up front, Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst was still talking about the celebration. "So who wants to be our first volunteer? Marnie Trainer. Come on up here, girl."

Cody gently gave Marnie a push on her back. She made her way through the crowd until she was on the stairs with him.

"So good to he you." He said.

"Drooling." Marnie informed him. He wiped the drool off of his face.

In the Chancellor's office, there was a meeting going on. "Perhaps we've been unclear. Do you girls realize what is at stake here?"

"Personally, I'm a little fuzzy." Sage said.

"We have only a few days until Halloween. If you can get Marnie Trainer to assume the Cromwell gift, we my lovely daughters and all the witches of the Dominion, will use her power to rule Halloweentown." Silas explained.

"But daddy..."Scarlett started

"No buts." Grogg said, standing up. "We must get her to open the box and assume the gift."

"We're trying, seriously." Sapphire said.

"Then we need to try harder, seriously" Goodwin mocked.

"We dug all these things up with our bare hands." Scarlett said, walking around the dig site.

"Totally broke our manicures." Sapphire agreed.

"I tore a cuticle." Sage added, showing off all the stuff that they zapped up.

Goodwin was standing close to Ethan, Cassie, Marnie, and Cody. She made her way into one of the cells, where Grogg was standing, supervising the class.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him.

"We've tried everything else. If she thinks she's doing something noble, she'll do anything we ask." Grogg said. Then he made his way back to the students. "What a wonderful presentation. A plus, my dears, A plus. Our time is up. Something to look forward for next time. Class dismissed."

The students slowly made their way out of the dig site. Marnie confronted Scarlett. "I bet Dillie dug that scroll up for you. Just like he took your psych exam and wrote your physics paper."

"Marnie Trainer, please stay." Dr. Goodwin said.

When all of the students were gone, Marnie made her way back to the Chancellor and Dr. Grogg.

"What now? I didn't bring that thing up from the dirt, and neither did Scarlett. Did you see her fingernails? They're perfect. Those Sinister Sisters use magic all the time, but do they get expelled? No. They get A plus, plus, my dears, and that's just wrong."

"You're right." Dr. Grogg said.

"I'm right." Marnie said. Dr. Grogg smiled at her. "I'm right?"

"Yes! And I promise you that I'll deal with them soon. But right now, we have something much more important at stake. Something only you can help us with." Goodwin said.

Ethan, Cassie and Cody were peaking out from around the corner.

Grogg pointed to the scroll that Scarlett supposed dug it. "Open it."

Marnie slowly unrolled the scroll. "I don't understand."

"You're special, Marnie." Goodwin said.

"Well..." Marnie said, making a face that read, _I know I'm special. Tell me something that I don't know._

"Upon this scroll is an ancient Halloweentown prophecy. It speaks of a powerful Cromwell who will bring peace to our world forever."

"And you think that's me?" Marnie asked.

"Marnie, not all magic is good magic. There are dark forces at work in Halloweentown" Goodwin said.

"On Halloween night, here at Witch University, dark forces will try to shatter the peace and tranquility of our Millennial celebration." Grogg added.

"You alone can save our world." Goodwin said. "Fulfill your destiny, Marnie, find the key to this box. Embrace your gift and Halloweentown will continue to exist in peace." She handed Marnie the silver box.

"Wow. No pressure or anything." Marnie said.

"Now, go. And trust no one." Marnie gathered the silver box and walked headed toward the exit. Cody, Ethan, and Cassie quickly rushed outside so they didn't get caught.

Soon after that, Ethan and Cody came out of the front doors of Witch University. They each walked up to a gargoyles. "Hello, boys. Now we know that you've been spying on Marnie Trainer..." Ethan started. The gargoyle that he was facing shook his head no. "...I just need to know who has been paying you for your services and why. Spill and these babies are all yours." Ethan said, holding up an cheeseburger. Cody help up the other one.

Cassie and Marnie made their way down the corridor in the Boy's dorm rooms. Cody and Ethan soon caught up to them.

"Marnie." Cody called.

"I have to talk to Dylan." She replied.

"Just stop for one second."

"If he's still under Scarlett's spell, he won't want to talk to me.".

"Fine. I'll Try." Cody said. He knocked. "Dylan, it's Cody dude, open up."

The door flew open and The four of them entered the room.

"What's going on?"

"Four papers, two exams, three book reports, and a speech with visual aids.." Dylan said. "I gotta get back to work."

"Of course you do." Marnie said.

"Don't try and stop me." Dylan said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I can't disappoint Scarlett...or Sage...or Sapphire."

Just then, something started to scream.

"What's that?" Cassie asked. Ethan looked around.

"My mother." Marnie replied, picking up Dylan's watch. She pressed the button and her mother appeared.

"Marnie. Where's Dylan?" Gwen asked.

"Studying his brains out." Marnie replied.

"Oh, that's good." Gwen said, She was looking talking to Marnie through a birdbath. "Are you okay?"

"Every thing's going to be fine, mom." Marnie tried to assure her.

It didn't work. "Going to be fine? What's going to be...?" Gwen asked, worried.

"We're fine, mom." Marnie said.

"Call it mother's intuition or witch's worry, but I realize that it was a bad idea sending you two off alone to Halloweentown." Gwen said.

"Mom."

"I thought maybe I could just pop in for a visit."

"No, why?"

"Because I want to see you. Why can't I come and visit?" Gwen asked.

"You can't trust me for one second, can you.?"

"That is not true."

"Other people trust me, in fact, they rely on me. My professors, Dr. Goodwin, even that old fossil, Grogg. They think I'm destined for greatness. They believe in me."

"I believe in you." Gwen said.

"I go to go mom." Marnie said, shutting the glass. She turned around and walked back into Dylan's dorm room.

"I miss you." Gwen said into the birdbath. As she looked up, she noticed the elderly couple she was showing the house to. The woman looked at her and the man smiled politely.

"The birdies. They've all flown away." Gwen tried to explain. "I just hope they come back soon."

Back in Dylan's dorm room, he was using magic to move super fast, to get everything done.

"We can't just leave him like this." Marnie said.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked,

"To find Professor Periwinkle. She can help us." Marnie said.

Ethan pulled Marnie aside. "Marnie, they're using you. Grogg and Goodwin. They're part of this secret club that my dad used to belong to. There's these seven witches who call themselves the Dominion. They're plotting to use you and your magic to take over Halloweentown and make slaves out of all the other Creatures. They want to rule Halloweentown."

"No, you're wrong. They're the good guys. Unlike you, Ethan." Marnie said.

"He's telling the truth." Cody said. "We asked the gargoyles at the front doors who was spying on you and why. They told us it was the Dominion."

"Cody. You're supposed to be on my side. Dylan is in need and we need to save him." Marnie said, taking off.

"You guys stay here and keep an eye on Dylan. I'm going with Marnie." Cassie said, taking off.

Cassie and Marnie emerged from Witch University. Marnie wore a red cloak. It was the same one that her Grandma Aggie used to have. Aggie gave it to here when she got accepted to Witch University. Cassie was wearing a black cloak.

They walked off campus to a wooded area. There, they saw Professor Periwinkle. "Professor Periwinkle, thank you so much for meeting us off campus." Marnie said. "I just needed us to be alone. We need to talk to Splendora, and I need your help. To travel back in time."

"Talk to her about what?" Periwinkle asked.

"About this ancient prophecy, the silver box, and dark forces..." Marnie started.

"And the future of Halloweentown?"

"Yes."

"Then you are ready." Periwinkle said, happily.

"I think so. I just don't trust anyone else to help me. I know time travel is some serious magic and I don't want you to get in trouble." Marnie said.

"Fiddlesticks. I live for trouble, deary." Periwinkle said. "Shall we?"

"Cassie is going with me. To be there if I need her." Marnie said.

All three witches put their hands up and conjured a time traveling portal.

"Good luck, girls." Periwinkle said.

Marnie and Cassie walked through the portal. They materialized on the road that they walked the night Ethan's broom turned into a snake.

"Okay. Right place, hopefully it's the right time." Marnie said to Cassie.

"Me too." She agreed.

Just then, a horse driven wagon rolled up. It was driven by a skeleton.

"Benny?" Both Marnie and Cassie asked at the same time.

"Benjamin C. Deadman, at your service my ladies. But Benny does have a nice ring to it now."

"I'm looking for a witch named Splendora Cromwell."

"In truth, you know the great lady?

"Absolutely. Can you give us a ride?"

"Do I seem like some sort of taxi service to you?" Benny asked.

"Not yet, but you will." Cassie said.

"Fortuneteller, huh? Hop on. What does a skeleton say before he eats? Bone apatite." Benny joked.

"A thousand years to work on those jokes and they still stink." Marnie said.

When they got to Halloweentown, Benny gave a little introduction. "Cromwell Castle, Ladies. Home of the Great Splendora Cromwell."

Marnie and Cassie got down.

"Enjoy your stay in Halloweentown." Benny said, riding off.

"Thanks, Benny." The girls said.

They looked around.

"This is Halloweentown?" Marnie asked.

"I'm glad that we weren't born in this time period." Cassie stated.

"Buy some fresh fruit for the coronation." A young woman said. She tried to juggle fruit, but fell over her basket instead.

"Careful, Periwinkle." A Girl said.

"Fiddlesticks." The girl who tripped over the fruit said.

The girl looked up at Cassie and Marnie. "Professor Periwinkle?" They asked.

"Professor? The name's Persimmons. Just a bole fruit monger. Don't know any professor now, but I'm not like the other uneducated docks around here. I can read."

"We know. You teach Shakespeare."

"Who?"

"Oh, right. He hasn't been born yet. We need our help. I need to find my cousin, Splendora Cromwell."

"The future queen of Halloweentown is getting ready for her coronation." Periwinkle said.

"Halloweentown. Our future queen." An ugly old hag said, leading Splendora through the streets.

Periwinkle pointed at the blond. "Queen Splendora."

Cassie leaned over. "Marnie, look."

"Wow., she's, she's..." Marnie started.

"She looks just like you." Periwinkle finished.

Marnie took off in that direction. Cassie followed close behind. "Splendora, we need to talk." Splendora looked back at Marnie. "Look, we just need a minute."

The ugly old hag from before walked up to Marnie and Cassie and held up her hand. Cassie and Marnie were instantly contained in a force field. Periwinkle looked on in fear.

They were soon surrounded by witches in blue robes. The hag leaned in and smelled Marnie.

"Strange magic, this. She has the appearance of the queen, but smells of mortal."

"This one smells like a witch." A witch said, referring to Cassie.

"Smite them both." The hag said.

"No. No smiting." Marnie, breaking through the force field. Cassie was soon behind her.

"We need her help."

Splendora looked back. Cassie and Marnie were running towards her.

The hag pointed at Cassie and Marnie. "Be gone." In a flash of purple light, They appeared in the dungeon.

"I said no smiting. And no throwing in the whosgauld."


	7. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Just then, the girls heard someone psst them. They turned around. "Professor Periwinkle. What's going on?"

"Splendora has locked herself in her room and will not show herself for the coronation." Periwinkle informed them.

"Which room?" Cassie asked.

"Her bedroom. In the tower, there." Periwinkle showed it to them.

"I know just where that is." Marnie said. "Help us." Marnie quickly put her right hand against the steel cage. Cassie put her left hand up. Periwinkle put her hands on theirs.

Aviatos

Cassie and Marnie disappeared, but their cloaks remained.

"You forgot your cloaks." Periwinkle laughed. "Fiddlesticks."

Marnie and Cassie appeared in Splendora's bedroom.

"Splendora's room is my dorm room? I wonder what that give you as a sophomore." Marnie joked.

"Marnie, the box." Cassie said, pointing to the desk.

They made their way over and Marnie picked it up. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Cassie handed her the key, which was laying right beside. it. Marnie put the key on the hole and turned. When she finally did get the lid opened, there was nothing there. "She hasn't used the box."

"Splendora still has the gift." Cassie said.

"Whether she wants it or not." A voice said from behind them. It was Splendora.

You must be of my family." She said to the two girls. "I put an enchantment of protection upon this room and everything in it. Only a Cromwell would be allowed inside."

"I am a Cromwell." Marnie said.

"Indeed." Splendora said.

"I'm not of your family. I'm just friends of your family." Cassie said.

"You must be some very powerful witch to break through my magic." Splendora said.

"I had help from Marnie." Cassie replied.

Splendora turned her attention back to Marnie. "How is it we've never met?"

"We're from the future." Marnie replied.

"Indeed. That would explain the clothes."

"Well, we all can't have a royal dresser." Marnie stopped and moved on to the problem at hand. "Look. We're here, because we need what ever it is you are about to lock in that box." Marnie said.

"Do you speak of this?" Splendora touched her amulet.

"That's the gift?" Cassie asked.

"This amulet was handed down to me by my mother, and her mother before her, and so on back to the beginning times. The Cromwell who wears this is indeed gifted with a very special old power. A power I would not wish on anyone." Splendora said.

"You could so wish it on me." Marnie said.

"Do you understand what this great power is?" Splendora asked.

"No. Not exactly." Marnie said.

"Mark this, In this amulet is the power of absolute control. With it, I can will anyone to do anything. I can control hearts and minds."

"And you don't want that?" Marnie asked.

"Our powers are to be used for good, to help people. Halloweentown is a refuge for all kinds of magical creatures. Those seven witches call themselves the Dominion for a reason. They want to use me and my gift." Splendora sat down.

"To rule Halloweentown and turn everyone else into slaves." Marnie said. "Cody and Ethan were telling the truth."

"Tis sad when a few people force their views on everyone else." Splendora said.

"My mom says that." Marnie said.

"Then she is wise. Tonight they will crown me their queen. I do not wish to be queen. Even my father said that King Arthur hid the whole royalty thing."

"Your father knew King Arthur?" Cassie asked.

"In truth." Splendora replied.

"What your father, Merlin?" Marnie asked.

"No, Marvin, Merlin's cousin"

There was a knock at the door. Cassie jumped.

"Splendora, Come out here now!" the hag called.

"I have made my decision. Tonight, I will lock away this terrible gift forever." Splendora said.

"Okay. I totally understand, but before you do that, can I just borrow it, real quick?" Marnie asked.

"No!"

"Why not?" Marnie asked.

"Because."

"Man, you're selfish." Marnie said...

Splendora stood up. "Silence." She said, her voice got real loud and menacing. Marnie's mouth snapped shut. "Dance." Marnie started to dance. She couldn't stop.

"Shake." Marnie started to shake. "Stop." Marnie did exactly as she was told. "Adore me." Marnie flew to the ground and adored Splendora just like she was told. The whole time, Cassie watched in horror.

Splendora looked at the girls. "This gift is a curse. With one word, I can make you my slave. This power can tempt even a good witch to dark deeds."

There was another knock at the door. It was the hag again. "Splendora., you must come out. We must prepare you for your coronation." She turned and hissed at one of the servants.

Back inside the room, Splendora snapped her fingers, giving Marnie back her right to speak.

"Why don't you just destroy the amulet?" Cassie asked.

"I cannot. Three Cromwells created the amulet, and only the power of three Cromwells will destroy it." Splendora informed them.

"Splendora Agatha Cromwell..." The hag knocked again, this time using her full name.

"Did she just say Agatha?" Marnie asked.

"Tis my middle name. I loathe the Splendora part. When all this is over, I will become just plain Aggie Cromwell."

Cassie and Marnie shared a look.

"You're Aggie Cromwell?" Cassie asked.

Splendora nodded.

"You do have a future. You'll have loyal friends, just like that fruit lady. And, and you'll be a great person and a good witch., and, and a beloved grandmother." Marnie finished.

"Grandmother? Whose Grandmother?" Splendora asked.

Marnie tapped her chest. "Mine."

"Well if you are my granddaughter, then my future is bright indeed."

The had knocked one last time. "Insolent girl." she screamed and walked way.

"Aggie?" Cassie called. The young Aggie Cromwell looked at her. "I will be your neighbor, and you will teach me a lot of what I know."

Just then, the hag called for the guards. Splendora quickly arose and walked over to the desk. She opened the silver box and took off her necklace. She placed it in the box, and relocked it. "There is only once place safe enough to hide this key. She handed it to Marnie. "The future."

"But I thought that you said the power could turn a good witch bad." Marnie said.

"I trust you, Marnie. After all, I will train you myself.."

Splendora looked at Cassie and Marnie. "Shall we?" They joined hands and opened the portal to time travel to the future.

"See you in a thousand years, grandma." Marnie said. " Oh, there's something you'll be needed." She threw up her hands and a huge pumpkin appeared in the room. It is the same pumpkin that can be found at the town square in Halloweentown. "Bye, Grandma." She said once last time and her and Cassie entered the portal.

Splendora closed the portal. The guards were knocking at the door. She opened it. "Hello, boys. Take this outside will you?" She asked, referring to the high Pumpkin.

Back in modern times, a portal appeared in Marnie's dorm room. Cassie and Marnie made their way through. Marnie held open her hand and there was the key. Her and Cassie made their way over to where Marnie had the silver box. She put the key in and unlocked it. The opened the lid and pulled out the gift.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dr. Goodwin asked. Cassie and Marnie jumped. "Why don't you let me hold on to that so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"It's a Cromwell family heirloom." Marnie said.

Dr. Goodwin made a motion with her fingers and the amulet flew from Marnie's fingers in to her hands. "I don't think you girls were very responsible. Skipping all those classes."

"What?" The girls asked together.

"You got here just in time. It's Halloween."

"I thought you needed me to save Halloweentown." Marnie said.

"We do in just a few hours."

"What makes you think I'll stick around?" Marnie asked.

"You wouldn't leave here without your brother, would you?" She snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Dylan!" Marnie cried.

Marnie and Cassie headed out on the grounds. They came across the planning committee. They ran into Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst. "Marnie, the celebration is in a few hours and we need help with the fondue cart.."

"Drool check." the troll wiped his mouth. "Have you seen my brother?"

"No. Sorry."

"Marnie, Cassie." They turned around. Cody and Ethan were up, on the wall. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Ethan said/

"Where were you?" Cody asked.

"Field trip." Cassie answered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you guys about the whole Dominion thing."

"That's all right." Ethan said.

"Yeah. You were concerned about your brother. You had every right to act the way you did." Cody said.

"We need to find Dylan." Cassie said.

"We already did." Ethan and Cody said together.

There was a party in the cafeteria. There was one party that was blocked off by a force field. That was for Witches and Warlocks only. The other party was for all the other creatures.

Dylan was dressed in a suit, serving everyone, still under the Sinister Sister's spell.

Marnie, Cody, Aneesa, Ethan, and Cassie all entered the cafeteria. Marnie opened the force field the first time. She slipped Aneesa, Cody and herself in before it closed again. Ethan re-opened it so him and Cassie could get in.

Scarlett was talking to some warlock. "Daddy said after tonight this is how the whole world will be like. Us, verses those things."

Marnie tapped her on the shoulder. "Having fun, Scarlett?"

"Not really. The service here stinks."

"Pudding, Scarlett?" Dylan asked, picking up a big bowl of green pudding. He started to walk her way when her eyes flashed red and a banana peel magically appeared on the floor. Dylan stepped on it and fell, dumping pudding all over himself.

Ethan and Cody rushed to his aid.

"Why are you using him like this?" Marnie asked.

"Oh, we're not using him. We're using you." Scarlett said.

"What ever you're doing, it's over." Marnie said.

"Not yet." Scarlett said. Sage raised her hand first, then Sapphire, and finally Scarlett. Bolts of magic flew out of their hands. It shot up to the chandelier and aimed for Dylan. Ethan jumped in the way first., and got zapped by the magic. He transformed into a dog.

The sisters did this one more time, finally getting him. He transformed into a dog as well.

"Fetch." Sage said, throwing two chicken legs. Ethan and Dylan caught them and took off running.

"You know one good thing about going to high school in the mortal world?" Cassie asked.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked.

"You learn stuff like this." Cassie pulled her fist back and punched Scarlett square in the face.

"Come on, we have to get your husband, and I have to find my brother." Marnie said, running after the two dogs. They proved too fast for the two witches.

After giving up, Marnie looked to the sky. "Mom, I need you." She cried.

In a flash, Gwen showed up. "I'd thought you'd never call."

"I wish that happened when I called for my mother." Cassie said.

Gwen walked up and gave each girl a hug. "I really messed up." Marnie said.

"Well, we mess up. That's how you learn. Just this week I blew a big sale by talking to a birdbath." Gwen said. Marnie and Cassie chuckled.

"But here at Witch University all mess ups become permanent..."

"...at midnight. Yeah I know. I read the handbook." Gwen said.

"I thought I could do this alone." Marnie said.

"I'm here now. And you were never alone. You have all the love and support you needed. And what do I always say?"

"We're stronger together."

Gwen looked down at her clothes and snapped her fingers. Soon she changed into a red top and a black skirt.

"Hey, Mrs. Piper. I love that outfit." Cassie said.

Later on that night, all the women were in Marnie's dorm room. "I wish there was something I could do, Marnie." Aneesa said.

"The celebration is about to begin." Cassie pointed out. She changed into an elegant black witches dress.

Gwen entered the room. "No one's seen the Sinister girls, Ethan or Dylan."

"Have you checked the pound?" Marnie asked.

"That's not funny." Gwen said.

"Cody is out looking for them." Aneesa said.

"Let's me see this prophecy again. First Millennium...Halloween moon...will find peace under her Dominion." Gwen said.

"The Dominion. That's what they call themselves, and Dr. Goodwin is one of them. I trusted her. All of this, the nice dorm and the scholarship. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You are not stupid, Marnie. You're eighteen. Do you have a witch's glass?"

"Yeah, grandma gave it to me. So I can multi-task."

"Okay, let's use this and find Dylan and Ethan." Gwen pointed at the laptop/witches glass and cast the spell. "Illumina Opscraratio." A huge cage filled with two dogs came on the screen. They could here them barking.

"Oh, Dylan." Gwen sighed. She turned around.

"Where are they?" Marnie asked.

"What's that on the lock?" Aneesa asked.

Marnie leaned in for a closer look. "It's an S."

"As in Sinister." Cassie said.

Just then, the lock lit up, and the S that was designed to look like a snake came out of the witch's glass and pulled Marnie through it.

"Dylan! Ethan! Where did you find them?" Marnie asked.

"We had help." Silas said. They pushed Cody to the front.

"Marnie, I'm sorry." Cody said.

"You're working with them?" She asked.

"No!" Cody said.

"Oh, yes he was. He just didn't know it." Silas said, walking to Cody. "Cody found your brother and Ethan, and we found Cody."

Marnie was relieved. At least Cody didn't betray her. It wasn't his fault.

"Let's us all go." Cody said.

"Oh, I will, as soon as Marnie agrees to work with us." Silas said.

Marnie couldn't take the whining much longer. It pulled at her heart. Marnie put her hands behind her back, and opened the hatch to the witch's glass that her mother gave her.

Back in her dorm, Gwen's witch's glass rang. She opened it. "What do you want from me?" Marnie asked.

"It's quite simple. Do what your foolish grandmother would not. Wear the amulet, use the Cromwell gift."

"You mean turn all those inferior creatures into slaves so the Dominion can rule Halloweentown?"

"You make things sound so...sinister, Marnie. We'll bring order to this place. Together we'll use the power to make things run much more smoothly. It will all be so much easier for everyone when the Dominion is in charge." Silas said.

"And you want me to be your queen?" Marnie asked.

"Only for one night." Silas said.

"One night?"

"Tonight at the celebration, you'll use the gift to cast a spell. Establishing the rule of the Dominion over Halloweentown. A spell which of course will become permanent at the stoke of midnight." Dr. Goodwin said.

"After that, we won't need you anymore." Silas said,

"Well, I won't do it." Marnie said.

"You insolent girl." Dr. Grogg said.

"Do you want your brother and Ethan to lap water out of a toilet for the rest of their life?" Silas asked. "All we have to is keep them that way until midnight and they will be in the doghouse, permanently."

"Fine, I'll do it." Marnie said.

"Marnie." Cody said.

"But, I'm going to need time to get ready. After all, a girl is only queen for one night once. I want my best friends, Aneesa and Cassie to be my royal advisors. I will hang out in her room, do my hair, and I'll wear a dress, so I can act the part." Marnie said.

Back in Marnie's dorm, Gwen nodded. Aneesa blew purple smoke out of her mouth. It covered Cassie,, Gwen and herself. And then they blew under the door and into Aneesa's lamp.

"It is my wish." Marnie said,

"Absolutely, my queen, absolutely." Silas said.

"Cody, make sure that you have Dylan and Ethan in the courtyard before midnight." Marnie said.

He nodded. "We'll be there." He said.

Marnie opened her witch's glass once more. "Beam me up, Genie." She said. Purple smoke came out of nowhere. It engulfed Marnie and carried her out the window.

Cody was struggling to get Ethan and Dylan to the courtyard. He had Dylan's leash in one hand and Ethan's leash in another. Finally, he saw Natalie. Gwen had filled her in on what happened. The love spell, the transformation into a dog and the evil plot.

"Here, take him. He's your husband." Cody said, giving Natalie Dylan's leash.

"I could just kill that evil witch." Natalie said, referring to Scarlett.

"Well, Just remember that when he transforms back, you need to kiss him right away. It will break the love spell. Since you are Dylan's true love."

"Got it!" Natalie said. "Then, after this is all over, I will crush Scarlett Sinister into powder."

Just then, the Sinister Sisters walked into the courtyard. "Speak of the witches." Natalie said, gritting her teeth.

"If you're going to try anything, wait until their dad and the other two change Ethan and Dylan back. Cassie already punched Scarlett in the mouth because Ethan got turned into a dog." Cody said.

"Where are they?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Cassie said, trying to use her mage sight. She looked through the darkness and all around people.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Gwen asked.

"No." Aneesa responded.

Just then, they spotted Cody and Natalie.

Gwen rushed forward. "Which one is Dylan?"

Natalie raised her hand. "That would be the one I have."

"Sweetie." Gwen said, dropping to her knees. "I promise we'll get you out of this." Dylan licked her face.

Cassie dropped to her knees as well. She was furious. "Don't worry, Ethan. I'll get her big time."

"Well, wait in line sister." Natalie said, half-joking. "I heard that you already got a punch in. Now it's my turn for revenge."

"I'll deal with whatever is left." Cassie said, calling dibs.

"If there is anything left after I'm done." Natalie said.

Just then, trumpets started to play. Everyone looked toward the balcony. There stood Marnie, dressed as a queen. She had on a beautiful dress. Her hair was in curls and she had a crown upon her head. Silas Sinister, Dr. Goodwin, and Dr. Grogg."

"It's almost midnight." Silas said.

Cody looked at Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst.

"Prepare to receive the gift." Dr. Goodwin said.

"Change Ethan and Dylan back first, or no deal." Marnie said.

"Yes, my queen. By the powers of three." Silas said. He shot out a bolt of magic, so did Dr. Goodwin and Dr. Grogg. The bolts came together to form one large bolt. Then they bolt split in two. One bolt hit Dylan, while the other bolt hit Ethan.

A moment later, Ethan and Dylan were in their human forms, barking. Ethan rose and gave his wife a kiss.

Natalie got face to face with Dylan and kissed him to break the spell.

"Poseble thumbs. Thank you." Dylan said.

"Are you okay, honey?" Gwen asked.

"I'm okay, mom." Dylan said. "But I think I'll just sit and stay."

"As long as you don't roll over." Natalie said.

"Marnie Trainer, Granddaughter of Splendora Agatha Cromwell, take on your gift and fulfill the prophecy." Everyone looked at her. Dr. Goodwin leaned in. "After tonight, you'll be free to use your powers as you wish. You will be the greatest witch in the world. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Isn't that why you came here?"

"Yes." Marnie responded. "I'm ready to receive the gift."

A smile broke out on Dr. Grogg's face.

"Citizens of Halloweentown, behold. I give you, your queen." Dr. Goodwin said. She placed the amulet around Marnie's neck.

Everyone started cheering. The Sinister Sisters looked up, a look of satisfaction on their face.

Just then, the clock started to chime, signaling it was midnight.

"Queen Cromwell, grace us with a display of your power. Use your gift." Silas said.

"Citizens of Halloweentown. I now possess the power to make you my slaves and bend you to my will." Cody, Natalie, Dylan, Aneesa, Gwen, Ethan and Cassie all looked frightened.

She pointed at her mother and Dylan. She said a few words in Latin and they started to glow.

"Yes, my queen." Dylan said. Gwen just looked at him. "Did I just say that?"

Silas got a huge grin on his face.

"By the power of the Dominion, do as I command." Marnie said, pointing at Aneesa.

She held up her lamp. "For you, my queen."

"Now, Aneesa." Marnie pleaded.

Aneesa blew purple smoke out of her mouth. It traveled all the up to Marnie's neck. It grabbed the amulet and ripped it from her throat. Dr. Grogg, Dr. Goodwin, and Silas Sinister all had looks of horror on their faces. The smoke brought the amulet inside the lamp.

"By the power of three, I command you to destroy the gift forever." Marnie commanded.

"No!" The Sinister Sisters, Silas Sinister, Dr. Grogg, and Dr. Goodwin all cried at once.

Aneesa threw her lamp in the air. Dylan, Gwen and Marnie all pointed at the lamp. Marnie said one part of the spell, and Gwen and Dylan said the other part of the spell. Together they destroyed the lamp and the amulet inside.

There was a huge explosion and fireworks.

The Dominion made their way back inside the castle. They were going to attempt an escape. Unlucky for them, there were gargoyles waiting for them. They trapped them in a force field..

"Good job, boys." Professor Periwinkle said.

"This is ridiculous." Dr. Goodwin said. "Persimmon Periwinkle..." She started, raising her hand.

"It's Agent Periwinkle. Of the Halloweentown Anti-Dominion League." Periwinkle informed them.

"Preposterous." Silas said.

"What's preposterous is how long I've been under cover. Ten centuries. You are all hereby stripped of your magic powers and are under arrest for treason." She held up a witch's glass and everyone in the Dominion were sucked into the witch's glass.

Down at the party, Gwen, Marnie, Cody, Natalie and Dylan were all walking along. "So, your gift is gone forever."

"No it's not. My gift is and always will you, my family. My mother, my brother, my sister, my grandmother, my sister-in-law, and my husband." She said, taking Cody's hand. She gave her mother a hug.

"Man, This family is so mushy." Dylan said. Natalie and Gwen playfully slapped him.

Marnie turned around. "Just don't like my face." She gave her brother a hug.

She noticed Aneesa standing by the remains of her lamp. "I'm sorry about your lamp." She said.

"I was going to redecorate anyway." She said.

"You know, I'm looking for a roommate." Marnie said.

"Really?" Aneesa asked.

"Yeah, I have a really big room. It was originally built for a queen, you know." Marnie said.

Just then, Cassie and Ethan walked up. "Hey, Cassie. I'm going to be Marnie's roommate. You and Ethan can have my old room? It's bigger then the one you have now."

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted.

"He means thank you." Cassie said.

"But I'm going to go help Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst." Aneesa said.

She walked away. Cody walked up and put his arms around Marnie. "You want to give it to them now?" He asked.

"Sure." Marnie said.

Cassie and Ethan eyed the couple.

"What do you have for us?" Cassie asked.

"Hold our your hand." Cody said, pulling something from behind his back.

Cassie nudged Ethan. He smiled at her and held out his hand. Cody dropped a miniature broom in his hand.

"We felt bad about Scarlett jinxing your broom, so we bought you another one." Marnie explained.

"Thank -you. That was really nice of you." Ethan said.

"No problem." Cody said. He looked to the sky. "Nice night for flying."

"You think?" Ethan asked.

The girls giggled and they agreed.

Cody pulled his broom our of his pocket. They got on first and then helped the girls get on.

Meanwhile, Gwen was staring at the two couples. Natalie and Dylan walked up. "Are you spying?" He asked her.

"No, I am not spying. Something on your mind?" Gwen asked.

"It's just that I can't believe that Marnie destroyed the gift."

"Well, you saw the fireworks." Gwen said.

"But it was a family heirloom. It belonged to Grandma Aggie." Dylan pointed out.

"And knowing Marnie, she probably did something with it." Gwen said.

"You mean like hide it?"

"Or she gave it to someone that she trusts completely." Gwen said hugging her only son. Then she turned to her daughter-in-law. "So, Natalie, is it going to be me and you or are you staying here?"

"Well, Dylan has the room. I was going to live here with him." Natalie replied.

The next day, Dylan was back to doing school work. His own, thank-goodness. Natalie was sitting on the bed. He picked up a book and opened it. It was a hollow book, and inside laid the gift.

He pulled it out, looked at it, and glanced at Natalie. She nodded. He stuffed it back in the book and placed it on the bookshelf. He turned to the door and shut it magically.


	8. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Marnie's lips met Cody's in a passionate encounter. Marnie's opened her mouth slightly, inviting Cody in.

Cody took advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth, caressing her tongue with his.

Marnie snapped her fingers and Cody's clothes disappeared. All he was left in was his boxers, which she wanted to remove herself.

Cody repeated her motion and her clothes disappeared as well. She rolled over and got on top. She started kissing him, starting with his lips and moving her way down. She got to his chest and started to kiss and suck on his nipples.

Cody gasped. He never had his nipples sucked on before. It felt great. Marnie continued to move down, kissing his firm stomach. She ran her hand up and down his pair chest. She gently kissed his bunny trail. Finally she got to his boxers. She pulled them off and stuck his penis in her mouth.

Cody gripped the sheets. _God, this is amazing. _He thought to himself. Marnie chuckled, reading his thoughts. He started to get harder and harder. Finally, Cody pulled Marnie up. She laid on her back and let Cody do what he was going to do. He started sucking on her neck. He brought his hand up and cupped her breast. He gently rubbed her nipples, getting her aroused.

Marnie opened her legs, inviting him. He penetrated, pushing his way slowly. She arched up, until you couldn't tell where one began and the other one ended. He was completely and totally in her.

Their lips met, kissing furiously. Cody had Marnie's hands held down. He didn't feel like being turned into a toad or something in the middle of this. He began to thrust, his rhythm beginning slow and quick. Marnie moaned in pleasure. He pushed harder, faster. He was speeding up, doubling the pleasure. Marnie couldn't get enough of him. When he thrust down, she pushed up, completely devouring him. He let her arms go, allowing her to grip his shoulders, going along as he thrust. He grabbed the bedposts, pushing harder and harder. They were both sweaty and breathing deeply.

Marnie bit his lip, as their passion increased. Just then, Cody started to shake. Marnie felt this sensations rumbling with in her. It was a feeling that couldn't be described other then ecstasy. They both moaned as they reached the climax of their intimacy. After they stopped shaking, Cody pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"That was amazing." She said.

"I know." Cody agreed. They laid there, looking at the roof.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, please be seated." Professor Periwinkle said, gesturing to all of the student body. After Halloween, she became Chancellor of Witch University.

Cody, Marnie, Natalie, and Dylan took the front four seats. Cassie and Ethan took the seats right behind them.

When Periwinkle made sure she had everyone's attention, she continued, "There will be two witches here tomorrow to talk to you all about their school. They live in a dimension called Coventry. There are all witches and warlocks there. You will be allowed to practice your magic there..." She glanced at Marnie, "...and if you decide to go there, you will be there for the rest of your college education."

Cassie tapped Marnie on the shoulder and sent her a telepathic message. _"This place sounds perfect."_

"_I know."_ Marnie sent back.

"There is a bonus." Professor Periwinkle added. "Several creatures will be allowed to attend as well. They want to make their student body a different as possible."

Later that day, the group was walking around the campus when Cody's witch's glass went off. He pushed the side button in, and the glass popped open.

"Cody." She said.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Piper." Cody responded.

"Is Marnie with you? I tried to get her on her witch's glass and she didn't answer." Gwen said.

"Hold on a sec." Cody said, pushing his arm in front of Marnie.

"Marnie. I couldn't reach you on your witch's glass." Gwen said.

"Sorry, mom, I had it on silent because Professor Periwinkle called us all for a meeting." Marnie explained.

"Oh, well that explains it." Gwen said.

"Mom, Everyone here is thinking of attending a new college." Marnie said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Dylan took Cody's arm. "It's in a dimension called Coventry."

Then Cassie took the witches glass. "It's a school for witches. We can practice our magic there."

Ethan added his bit. "They're coming here tomorrow and..." He got cut off.

Just then, Gwen appeared. "Now, how about we talk about this over lunch? I'm starved."

An hour later, They agreed to a compromise. "Okay, Marnie, you and Dylan can attend only if I can go too."

"Fine." Marnie said.

They went to stand, when they bumped into someone. "Sorry." Marnie said.

"That's okay, Marnie." The person said.

Marnie did a double take. "Pete?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Pete the werewolf responded.

"How have you been?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty good. What about you guys?" He asked in return.

They all mumbled that they were fine.

"I have one question to ask." Natalie said. "Why are you in your human suit?"

Pete opened his mouth to answer, when Chester the Ogre walked up. "Oh, hey guys. How have you been?"

"Fine. What are you and Pete doing in your human suits?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Chester asked, looking at Pete. He gave him a nod of approval.

"We're gay. We're dating." Chester said.

"We're in our human suits, because this makes our relationship a lot easier. Our parents kicked us out when we told them we were dating." Pete informed them.

"You mean that they're that close minded?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, they didn't mind that we were gay. They were okay with that. They wanted me to date another werewolf, and they wanted Chester to date another Ogre. They didn't agree with us cross-breeding." Pete said.

"It's not like you can get pregnant." Cassie said.

"I know. When we're ready to start a family, we were going to adopt." Chester said.

"Where have you guys been all this time?" Cody asked.

"Just around. Trying to look for a place to live." Pete said.

"We were getting ready to head to the castle." Chester said.

"Why?"

"Oh, they're doing at thing. Something about transferring to a college in another dimension." Pete explained.

The next day, all of the students were in the auditorium. Professor Periwinkle walked up to the microphone and began. "I am amazed at all of the applications that we received. I know that each and every one of you will treat our guests like they're home. May I present, Ileana and Karsh."

Two young witches took the stand. The man spoke in the microphone first. "Hello, My name is Karsh and I am a warlock. We were pleased with the amount of students that want to attend our school. Unfortunately we can only take a certain amount of you. Now, for my wife." He said, stepping down.

Ileana took the stage. "Hi, I'm Ileana. I'm a witch and we teach at Coventry's college. It really is a beautiful place to be. Those of you who are accepted will meet the Queen of Coventry. Her name is Miranda. She has two twin daughters, Apolla and Artemis although they like to be called Camryn and Alex. You know it's a funny story. When they were born..." Ileana started to ramble.

Karsh cleared his throat and looked at his wife. "Sorry." She said. "Anyway, you will learn spells, potions, amulets, herbs, and much, much more." She finished.

Professor Periwinkle took the stage one last time. "They will be walking around the school all day today and will decide who they think are eligible. Tomorrow morning, we will announced over the intercom system who the lucky students are."

The bell rang and all of the students left the room.

"Who's that?" Karsh asked, pointing at Cody and Ethan. Professor Periwinkle were walking them around the school, informing them of all of the students.

"That's Ethan Dalloway and Cody Trainer. They're both warlocks, although Cody married Marnie Piper and became a warlock. They both have saved Halloweentown twice." Periwinkle told them of what happened last Halloween. About the high school students going to the mortal world and being accepted. Then she told them about the Halloween they had just had, About Marnie and Cassie going back in time and how Ethan and Dylan, Marnie's brother, were turned into dogs and how they have all played a part in saving Halloweentown.

"Marnie and Dylan aren't by chance related to Agatha Cromwell, are they?" Ileana asked.

"Sure are. They're her grandchildren." Periwinkle informed them.

"We definitely have to have them." Karsh said.

"And their significant others." Ileana said.

The next morning, everyone was eager to hear the results. Just then, the castle shook. _"Cody and Marnie Trainer, Ethan and Cassie Dalloway, Dylan and Natalie Piper, Pete the Werewolf, Chester the Ogre, Layla the Cat, and Hunter the Elf, please report to the Chancellor's office."_

"Congratulations all. You've all been accepted." Periwinkle said.

Karsh stepped forward. "Marnie, Dylan. I am under the understanding that if you two were accepted that your mother wanted to go too."

"Yes, sir." Dylan replied.

"Let her know that you've been accepted and that we're leaving later on today." Ileana said, standing up.

"Not that we're not grateful that you chose us, but we're not witches and warlocks. What are we going to be doing?" Pete asked.

"Our college teaches regular classes as well as the magical kind. Not to mention, you don't have to be a witch or warlock to brew a potion. Mortals can even make potions. You will all be in the potions classes. You will learn about herbs and magical amulets. You will learn things that you never even knew that you could do." Karsh informed them.

"Now, we will leave you to pack." Ileana said, turning back to Periwinkle. "That Ice Cream parlor was amazing."

Karsh just looked at his wife and chuckled.

Later on that evening, the chosen ones were standing on the very edge of the campus. Their luggage was already transported to Coventry. Ileana stood on one side with Cassie, Ethan, Dylan, Natalie and Gwen. Karsh took the other side with Marnie, Cody, Pete, Chester, Layla, and Hunter.

"Now, since you've never done this before, You all need to join hands." Karsh said. The people in each group joined hands.

"Now we need you to hold on to us." Ileana added. When everyone was ready, Karsh and Ileana looked at each other.

"Portal, open." They said. They stepped through, pulling everyone with them.


	9. Ending Note

Ending note:

You can finish reading this story under Twitches 2: Return to Coventry.

Some things first.

You probably are wondering who Hunter the Elf is. Well, if you seen Return to Halloweentown, then you know that I'm referring to the elf with the glasses. In Periwinkle's class, when she magically restacks the books, there is an elf who looks at Burp-urp-snurt-pfsfsfsfst. Also, when they are at the dig site, you can see him there too. I thought he was cute and decided to give him a part in this.

I'm very open minded and I include gays and lesbians in my story. I'm gay so I figured that we needed more gay stories.


End file.
